Everything Needs Love
by CelestialScripter93
Summary: After accepting a Misson to escort the Archbishop of Zentopia on a Trip, Gajeel and Lucy find themselves targeted by a cult to be sacrificed to surface lost magic. In the ensuing chaos they learn that they are not so different from one another. Also, an unlikely individual from thier past resurfaces to help. GajeelXLucy and StingXOC. Rated T for language
1. Big Mission

Lucy banged her fists on the desk in frustration. She had just finished a chapter in her novel but was currently having a spot of writers block. Getting up she sighed.

"Maybe I should go take a break. All of the drama that's been going on has really rattled my head." She said to herself.

Walking out of the door of her apartment complex she walked quietly down the pavement next to the canal, her head down.

_It's been a while since we got back from Tenoru Island. Then there was that whole business with the Infinity clock. And now that the Grand Magic Games are done with It'd be nice if things went back to normal_, She thought to herself.

Stopping for a moment she looked at the back of her right hand, where her pink Fairy Tail guild mark was. She smiled gently.

_Oh right. I'm in Fairy Tail so normal isnt a common word for us,_ she chuckled as she thought to herself once again

After a few moments Lucy stopped at the doors of the somewhat shabby guild hall. Walking past the chattering members she sat down at the bar, while behind her a fight erupted between the two male dragon slayers.

"You wanna go you metal head!?" Natsu yelled, his fists roaring to life with fire.

"Bring it on you pyro prick!" Gajeel sneered as his hand formed into an iron sledgehammer.

Lucy groaned quietly to herself as Mirajane came around to the bar and looked at her with a sightly concerned look.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Mira asked as she picked up a glass and filled it with Lucys favorite smoothie, Banana Strawberry.

"Well I'm having writers block for the novel I'm writing. And I come here to relax a bit but those two idiots won't keep quiet" Lucy replied as she took the smoothie and sipped it sulkily. "Do you know how hard it is to write a love story when you yourself lack a love life?!"

"Hmmm." Mira responded as she washed out a beer mug slowly. If anyone her well, it was Lucy. And she knows whenever Mira replies with a "Hmm" it means the gears in her head are spinning like crazy.

Lucys eyes widened a bit, realizing what she had said and what she had caused the take over mage to start thinking. "M. . .Mira. No! Do not even think about it!"

Mira looked to Lucy in an innocent way. "Why Lucy, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lucy rolled her eyes "I don't need a boyfriend!"

Mira laughed "That's what Levy said before. Now her and Gajeel are together now thanks to my hel-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEVY!" Gajeels voice boomed out in the guild hall.

Everyone turned to see Gajeel with his fists clenched tight and his eyes narrow, staring at Levy, who had Jets arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Gajeel, it took me a long time to realize it but, I'm in love with Jet. I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends." she said as she looked to the ground.

Lucy looked over to Mira, who was in shock. "You were saying?" Lucy whispered

Jet sneered a bit, "Gajeel, she has been on team Shadow Gear for a long time. Maybe if you would join us yo-"

"NOT HAPPENING! AND JET, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TEAM AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS" Gajeel yelled, pulling his fist back to land a punch.

But a voice interrupted before it could land

"Gajeel! I need you up in my office now!." said the voice of Markrov. He scanned the guild and saw Lucy at the bar "You aswell Lucy."

Finishing her smoothie, Lucy got up and followed behind Gajeel into the small office of Markrov, who leaned on his desk.

"I have an important mission for you both." he said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at Gajeel, who was still too worked up over what happened with levy to notice. Gajeel grunted anyway, letting Markrov knowing he heard him loud and clear.

"This is a job coming from the Magic counsel themselves" Markrov said with a slight tone of pleasantness.

"But I thought we were already on thin ice with the Magic Counsel" Lucy replied, slightly confused.

"Yes we WERE." he replied "However after finding out we were the ones who stopped the reborn oracion seis from bringing chaos to the world aswell as seeing our success in the Grand Magic Games, they decided to give us a chance to prove we can be a compentent guild."

"So whats the mission?" Gajeel said gruffly

"You and Lucy are to bodyguard the Archbishop of the Zentopia Church to the country of Bosco. He is going to go see his granddaughter for the first time and plans on traveling with something he claims to be "very valuble" for his granddaughter. Also there have been rumors of bandits lurking inbetween Fiore and Bosco. You both will be there as a precaution." Markrov explained.

Gajeel nodded "Sounds easy enou-"

"Count me out" Lucy suddenly said

Markrov and Gajeel stood there in silence looking at Lucy. After a moment Markrov walked over and took her hand.

"What is making you say this my dear child?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Lucy gripped his hand tightly, a tear streaming down her cheek "I failed Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. I lost againt Flare in battle and I was beaten senseless by Minerva in the Naval Battle!"

"But you hung in there til the very end Lucy" Gajeel spoke up. Lucy looked at Gajeel with slight surprise.

He folded his arms "You managed to last longer than Juvia, and she's a master of water for fucks sake" He looked sideways at Lucy "You are strong, you just don't realize it yet."

Lucy nodded and wiped the tear from her face "Thanks Gajeel." She looked to Markrov "I'll do it."

"Good. Go to Magnolia Train station tomorrow. The Archbishop will meet you there on his personal train" Markrov said, turning around.

Lucy nodded and looked at Gajeel, who was already turning and going out the door. She followed him from a distance down the stairs.

"There is nothing wrong with you" Gajeel muttered

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"Nothing. Go home and pack. We'll meet at the station at 8:00. Don't be late." Gajeel said as he walked out the door with his exceed, Pantherlily, close in tow.

Lucy shrugged and went back to the bar.

* * *

Meanwhile as Gajeel walked to his home in a sulkily manner, Pantherlily hovered close behind him, observing his partners manner.

"I know you loved her Gajeel but these things happen. You can't go on forever like this." the exceed said bluntly

"Watch me" Gajeel mumbled

"Besides she was a bit meek. You need a girl who's got spunk. Like that Lucy girl!" Lily said

Gajeel stopped in his tracks and looked at his partner.

_Why would she want anything to do with me after what I did to her,_ he thought to himself.

Images flashed in and out of his head. Images of him beating up Lucy from when he was in Phantom Lord.

Gajeel shook his head and kept walking "I'm gonna be fine Lily"

Lily shrugged and continued to follow Gajeel until they arrived home.

Before going in after Gajeel, Lily stopped and looked to the sky.

"Everything needs love" he said.


	2. Rememberance

_**BRRRRINNG! BRRRRINNG! BRRRRINNG! **_

Lucy looked up from her pillow to see the alarm clock she had set the night before going off. Groggily, she got up from her bed and stretched, looking out the window to see the early morning sun shine through. After getting a shower and getting dressed, Lucy grabbed her small suitcase and headed out the door of her apartment, locking it behind her.

It took Lucy almost half an hour to get to the Train station due to the foot traffic in town. Sitting on a bench with his exceed was the Iron Dragon slayer, arms folded and brow furrowed. Lucy saw them and walked up to the duo.

"I thought I said 8:00" Gajeel said without even looking at her.

"It's 8:05. I'm a few minutes late. Sorry." She said, slightly worried of what he might do to her for being late.

Gajeel stood up and looked at her "Just don't do it again, Bunny Girl."

Lucy nodded, slightly in awe of his calmness towards her "Alright."

As they made thier way to the platform Lucy's pace slowed a bit as she started to think.

_Oh yeah. He called me by my name yesterday_, she thought to herself, blushing slightly.

Lily looked behind him to see Lucy slowing down, he looked toward Gajeel "Why do you call her that?"

"Call her what?" Gajeel replied

"Bunny Girl" Lily said.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's because she is frail and gentle like a bunny i suppose" Gajeel said. "And maybe a little adorable too" he muttered quietly.

By this time Lucy had caught up to Gajeel and was trailing close behind.

"What was that?" Lily said with a smile on his face

Before Gajeel could answer a voice spoke out

"You must be the two mages Markrov sent" said a stout man who stepped out onto the platform. This man was dressed in a white robe with gold laced around the edges. His long grey hair spilled a bit from his hat. He looked at Gajeel and Lucy with gentle eyes. Aftegr seeing Lucy he gave a faint smile and walked up to her, taking her hand. "My child. I am very sorry for the trouble you were put through with the infinity clock. I wish I could take it back"

Lucy smiled at the kind old man and knelt down "You don't have to apologize sir. If anything that experience made my spirit stronger."

Gajeel smiled a bit, unbeknownst to himself. Lily chuckled at the sight.

The Archbishop looked to the left of the platform, as did Lucy and Gajeel, to see a large royal blue train sitting on the tracks. "Ah there is our ride!" he said with a smile.

Lucys eyes widened "That belongs to you!?"

The Archbishop smiled "Mhm. Come aboard and I'll give you the tour."

Carrying her suitcase aboard Lucy followed the Archbishop onto the train while Gajeel started getting green in the face and after a moment of hesitation, followed Lucy with Lily following close behind.

After a moment the train started to move and Lucy heard a sudden "thump" on the ground. Turning around she saw Gajeel with a pale green face and his cheeks getting enlarged.

Shaking her head she opened her suitcase and took out a small bottle filled with blue pills. Lifting his head up she opened his mouth by force and plopped a pill in his mouth. Swallowing, the green in Gajeels face went away and he blinked for a moment and stayed still while Lucy looked at him with her one eyebrow arched.

"What was that you just gave me?" Gajeel said with some suspicion laced in his voice.

"I spoke to Wendy and she was able to convert her Trovia spell into these pills. That way if Natsu ever got sick and she wasnt there, he could take one of these and be alright." Lucy replied.

Gajeel sat up and rubbed the back of his head "Smart girl, that Wendy."

Lucy stood up and extended her hand to Gajeel to help him up "She always thinks shes a burden, that she's not strong. But I think different. I know she is a very powerful wizard."

Gajeel took her hand and hoisted himself up "Sound familiar, Bunny Girl?" he said as he looked at her with his fierce eyes.

Lucy went slightly red and turned around "I. . .I don't know what you're talking about."

Gajeel sighed "Go look after the Archbishop. I'm gonna go scan the perimeter."

Lucy nodded and walked on toward the back, to where she entered a cart that was sporting a small buffet full of desserts and sweets, as well as meats and other delectibles. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the small man pile food on his plate and sit down on a regal looking couch. Looking at Lucy he patted the seat beside him. "Come and sit my dear."

Setting down her suitcase to the side she sat next to the Archbishop. They sat there in silence for a moment or two as the train trailed down the tracks. Lucy looked out the window at the passing country side. A small smile formed on her lips. The Archbishop noticed this and spoke "So you're a celestial Mage right?"

Lucy broke her gaze from the window and looked to him "Yes. I am. Just like my mother was."

"Ah. Lady Layla Heartfillia. I remember hearing stories about your mother. How much of an accomplished Spirit Mage she was. I'd imagine you're just as talented." he said, beaming.

Lucy looked down "Well I don't know about that sir."

The Archbishop frowned "You don't know what you're saying, my dear. You have ten of the twelve zodiac keys, one of which is Leo the Lion, the strongest of the bunch. I was also there during the Great Magic Games. The courage you showed during the naval battle was immeasurable. I was rooting for you every step of the way. You're mother would be very proud of you Miss Lucy."

Smiling, Lucy stood up. "Thanks. I need to go help Gajeel. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

The Archbishop smiled "Of course my dear."

Lucy reached for her belt and took one of her silver keys out. "Still." She made a hand motion "Open Gate of Canis Minor! Nicolai!"

In a puff of smoke the small spirit appeared, shivering.

Lucy smiled at Plue. "Can you please stay with The Archbishop while I go help Gajeel?"

Plue made a saluting motion and plopped on the seat next to The Archbishop who was smiling at the little doggy.

Walking out the door, Lucy scanned the area of the middle train cart carefully. After a few minutes she made her way to the front train cart which led to the engine room. There she saw Gajeel sitting alone on a couch eating a piece of iron. She walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Where's Lily?" She asked.

Gajeel spoke with a mouthful of iron. "He flew ahead to survey the up coming valley to check for any suspicious activity."

Lucy leaned back "I see."

Gajeel scarfed down the rest of the metal and sat in silence with her. After a moment of silence Lucy spoke. "What was Metalicana like?"

Gajeel looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Why do you wanna know Bunny Girl?"

Lucy sighed. "Well Natsu told me that you were young when he dissapeared. Same as him and Wendy. I just wanted to know if there was any way if you remember him." She looked at Gajeel with her deep brown eyes.

Gajeel's eyes widened and turned his back to her, his hand over the bottom half of his face to keep her from seeing him blushing.

Lucy sat straight up. "Whats wrong?"

After a moment Gajeel turned back to her, his face now straight as a board. "I don't remember much about him. Except that he took care of me when no one else did. Yeah he was a total hard ass but there was something about him that made me feel, I dunno, safe."

Lucy smiled "Wow. You sounded almost human for a moment there." she laughed then looked forward with serious eyes. "I asked because I don't remember much about my mother. She died when I was 10 and it hit me hard. I locked myself out from the world for a while. I guess since her death date is coming up it just hit me hard is all."

"When did she die?" Gajeel asked curiously

"July 7, X777" Lucy said quietly

A silence came over the Iron dragon slayer whos eyes had widended. Lucy looked at him and blinked. "What is it?"

"Thats the day Metalicana dissapeared." Gajeel said in slight shock

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading my story so far! I'll get the next chapter up in the next week or so. I hope youre enjoying it so far :3**


	3. Gut Feeling

Lucy stared at Gajeel in complete silence.

"Hasn't Flame Brain told you any of this?" Gajeel said, looking at her.

Lucy shook her head slowly, still silent.

"I wonder why no-"

"I'm sorry." Lucy said out of nowhere

Gajeel blinked and looked at her

"Why the hell are you sorry?" he asked

"I just am." She replied, her voice trailing off.

After a moment of silence Gajeel stood up "I'll be right back."

Lucy nodded slowly as Gajeel walked out into the middle train cart. Reaching in his pocket he took out a bright blue card given to him by Cana to get in touch with Markrov.

He held the card out in front of him "Master, I need to talk to you."

The front of the card shined brightly and a video image of Markrov was seen. "Yes Gajeel. What is it?"

"Something is going on and I need to talk to flame bra- I mean Natsu for a minute." Gajeel replied.

Markrov nodded and after a moment of movement Natsu could be seen looking straight at Gajeel through the card. "What is it metal head?" he said

"Cut the shit flame brain! I need to talk to you about Lucy!" Gajeel said in a gruff voice.

"What happened to her!? Did someone hurt her?" Natsu asked in a worried tone.

"No. She started asking me about Metalicana and then started talking about how her mother died. I asked her when did it happen and she said July 7 X777. Thats the day all of our dragons dissapeared from earthland. I told her that and she was totally surprised. Why the hell didnt you tell her?" Gajeel said

Natsu sighed "She told me about her mother first. So I decided not to tell her because I didn't want to make her anymore sad than she already was. I told Wendy the same thing, not to talk to Lucy about the day Grandeeny left. I suppose that since you and Lucy never spoke to each other that it wouldn't ever come up."

"Yeah well it did! And something in my gut tells me that her mothers death and our Dragons dissapearances are connected somehow." Gajeel said bluntly.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, your gut feelings turn out to be right alot. After your job is done, you and Luce get back here so we can figure this shit out." Natsu said, thinking, which is something he dosent do much unless it's serious.

"Oi! Don't tell me what the hell to do Flame Brain! Or I'll kick your a-"

THUMP!

Gajeel turned his head around to the door leading to the front cart where the sound came from.

"I gotta go." Gajeel said quickly, pocketing the card and running towards the front cart. He opened the door to see two men piled in a heap at Lucy's feet, the celestial spirit mage posed in a kicking stance.

"Uhhh. .What the hell happened?" Gajeel asked quizzically

"I heard some grunting coming from the engine room and I went in to find these two trying to hijack the train." Lucy said looking at the two bandits "So I just gave them a good ass kicking."

Gajeel started laughing "Gihihihihihihihi"

Lucy looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

Gajeel spoke between small laughs "I never. . Gihi. . .heard you curse. . Gihihihi. . before"

Lucy smiled a bit and started laughing with him.

After a moment passed they calmed down and looked to the two bandits.

"So what should we do with them?" Lucy asked

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild, Markrov is at his desk speaking to someone through a video lacrima.

"I know we have had our differences but I believe it is time to put the past behind us and start a new" Markrov said

"As much as I don't like to admit it, you're right old man. I have a gut feeling about something concerning your guild, I just can't put my finger on it." The voice replied

"I think you and your partner should come to Magnolia for a bit. I think it's better to explain what's going on in person. I'm afraid it concerns all dragon slayers." Markrov said in a grave voice.

"Fine. But I'll be bringing someone else along with me, alright old man?" The voice said.

"Very well, Sting. Very well. I'll see you then." Markrov said, shutting the lacrima off.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be alot more of a plot than I first anticipated so im hoping to get alot out of this. please review this story so far on what you like and dont like. thankies! :3**


	4. Reward

The train stopped. Lucy looked at Gajeel who looked outside.

"We're at a train station." Gajeel said squinting his eyes "The one in Crocus."

Lucy nodded and walked out of the cart "I'm gonna go check on the Archbishop"

Gajeel nodded looking to the two men passed out on the floor. "And I'm gonna show our guests some hospitality." he said to himself.

Lucy walked through the middle cart into the cart where the Archbishop was, sitting on the couch playing cards with Plue, who was beating him in poker. The Archbishop looked up. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Gajeel and I just apprehended some bandits who tired to hijack the train and we just stopped in Crocus. We're going to go turn in the bandits then come back." Lucy said.

"Oh! While you're at it could you please get me a copy of Sorcerers Weekly?" the Archbishop asked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Sure thing."

The Archbishop saw the look on her face and stammered "I. . I only read for the interesting articles!"

Lucy smiled gently "I'm sure thats why sir."

"You don't need to call me 'Sir'. Call me Xavier!" he said enthusiastically

Lucy laughed a bit "Alright. . .Xavier. I'm gonna leave Virgo here with you just in case." She summoned the maiden spirit who was dressed in her usual maid outfit.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo inquired.

Lucy slapped her hand on her forhead "Please just watch over the Archbishop here."

Virgo nodded "Very well Princess."

Lucy walked out of the cart and entered where Gajeel was, the Dragon Slayer tying up the two bandits who were still unconsious.

"You must've gave them a good ass kicking girl. Hope you didn't kill them." He said without turning around, knowing she was there by his sense of smell.

Lucy blinked and opened the door leading out of the cart and onto the Platform. "Let's just go to the Police Station and turn them in. Maybe there's a reward for thier capture."

Gajeel stood up with the two men hoisted over his shoulder "The fact that they got thier asses handed to them by YOU, not likely."

Lucy got red in the face as Gajeel stepped onto the platform. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Redfox?!"

"You're a pushover." He said bluntly

Lucy went silent and looked to the ground, following close behind.

Lucy and Gajeel hauled the bandits over to the police,and to thier surprise that there was a 500,000 Jewel reward for capturing the bandits. After being paid in cash by the police, they walked slowly down the street past the bustling crowds. After a moment of silence Gajeel handed Lucy the money the police paid them.

Lucy looked at Gajeel quizzically "What's this?"

"Lily and I don't need the money. But you do. I hear about your financial troubles every now and again. Plus you earned that money by kicking those guy's asses." Gajeel said, looking forward.

Lucy smiled a bit "Thanks."

Gajeel kept quiet for a minute and opened his mouth to say something until a shriek was heard.

"It's Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail!" a young woman screamed. After a few moments Gajeel was crowded by a group of young women, ranging from 17 to 25. They all had the look of a woman head over heels in love.

Lucy watched this unfold before her eyes and felt her cheeks get hot with slight jealousy.

Wait why am I getting so flustered over this?, she thought to herself. He's a dragon slayer. Mavis knows he can control a few hormonal women.

Lucy remembered the request Xavier gave her and started walking towards the nearest magic store when she heard Gajeel call out.

"Lucy! Help me!"

She turned around with wide eyes. He called her by her name again, and whats more bizzare is he was asking for her help.

Gajeel was being tugged every which way by the crowd of young women. A brunette had his left arm while a blonde had his right. He never had to deal with this sort of situation before. Yeah he beat girls before but only when it complied with an order or if he just felt they were a challenge. But these were civillians! He didn't want to cause shit for Fairy Tail after all they had done for him. The only thing he could think to do was call for Lucy.

After a moment a suave sexy voice was heard.

"Hey Ladies. Wanna have some fun?"

The crowd of young women turned thier heads to see an Orange haired man wearing a suit, his hands in his pockets and glasses pressed up against his eyes. It was the Lion Spirit, Loke. And behind him was Lucy, his key in her hand.

As if by magic the crowd chased after Loke who proceeded to run to get them away from Gajeel. Lucy helped up the Iron Dragon Slayer who was laying on the ground with wide eyes.

"Never has that happened to me." He said, getting up.

"Well get used to it. You and Natsu have been listed in Sorcerer Weekly as two of the top ten men who women want as thier boyfriend." Lucy said.

Gajeel raised his brow "Well this is news to me! What number am I?"

Lucy tried to remember but couldn't. "I need to get a copy anyway. The Archbishop asked for me to retrieve him one. You go on ahead to the train station and I'll catch up."

Gajeel nodded "Alright. And. . .Thanks Bunny Girl."

"Don't mention it. Ever." she replied as she went into the store.

Gajeel smiled a little while watching her and went ahead to the station.

Stepping inside the store Lucys eyes widened. There was a multitude of books as well as other magic items. Shaking her head she walked over to the magazine rack and picked out Sorcerer Weekly, which had Mirajanes picture on the cover, again.

Walking up to the register Lucy saw the selection of Celestial Keys. She almost gasped when she saw the silver key to the Flying Horse, Pegasus. The shopkeeper looked at her and smiled. "You a celestial mage?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "I've heard about this key. I always wondered what Pegasus was like."

"Well it's 30,000 Jewe- hey! I know you. You're Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail!" The shop keeper said in awe.

Lucy blushed a bit. "Yeah thats me."

"I'll tell you what. I'll give it to you free. I read in Sorcerers Weekly your birthday is coming up. Consider it a birthday present." The shopkeeper said.

Lucy smiled gently and looked down with slightly sad eyes, "Thank you." she said in as happy as a voice she could.

After purchasing the magazine and taking the gift from the shopkeeper, Lucy stepped out onto the street, headed toward the train station.

Meanwhile in the shadows a man watched Lucy as she walked down the street and he smiled to himself.

"Soon Lucy. Soon"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to put Gajeel in a situation where he didn't know what to do exactly. Also I wanted to get the ball rolling with Lucy realizing her feelings for Gajeel and vice versa.**

**Please leave a review if you can and give me your thoughts on the story so far.**

**More will come soon! :3**


	5. Love and Danger

As she walked back to the station, Lucy thought to herself.

I almost forgot my birthday is coming up I havent celebrated my birthday since -

"What do you mean the engine crapped out!?" she heard Gajeel scream as she neared the station. Standing on the platform was Gajeel with his arms crossed looking slightly irritated with his exceed now back by his side and holding a small package. Xavier, Plue, and Virgo were also standing on the platform with the luggage next to them. Virgo looked and saw Lucy walking towards them.

"Welcome back Princess" she said.

Before Lucy could respond Gajeel looked at her and said. "Seems those two assholes did something to the engine. The engineer said it would take at least a day to fix this."

Lucy frowned. Does this mean we have to camp out? she thought to herself

Xavier, seeing the look on Lucy's face, smiled "No need to worry! I've got a friend who owns a beautiful hotel here in Crocus and I'm sure she would let us stay free of charge!"

And with that said the group followed the Archbishop through the streets as he headed towards the hotel, with Lucy and Virgo carrying the luggage, and Gajeel and Pantherlily walking closely behind the Archbishop for precaution.

Gajeel looked at his exceed who still had the package "So what's with the box?" he asked.

Lily looked at the neatly wrapped box then to Gajeel. "On my way back to the train I flew right into Happy and he asked that I give this to Lucy."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow "And it couldn'tve waited til she got back to the guild?"

"Apparently not. In two days it will be her birthday." Lily said

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at Lucy for a moment, who had her head turned a bit and was talking to Virgo as they walked. He didn't know much about her, other than the fact she came from the prestegious Heartfillia family and the fact both her parents died, her mother when she was younger and her father while they were stuck in time on Tenoru island. He figured he never asked anything about her because he thought they had nothing in common. Except now he thought different due to the recent information about the date co-inciding with her mothers death and all of the dragons dissapearances.

Lily looked at Gajeel and as if having x ray vision, could see the gears in his head turning. Not saying anything, he followed his partner, leaving him to think contently.

After a few moments Xavier exclaimed "Ah! Here we are!"

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the large building over flowing with decorative lights as well as flowers and ivy vines. The group walked through the door into a big lobby with a golden tile floor and solid concrete walls. At the front desk was a woman of about 50. She took one look at the Archbishop and squealed.

"Oh! If it isn't the Archbishop himself! As I live and breathe!" She ran out from behind the desk and tackled the old man with hugs and kisses. Lucy, Gajeel and Lily stood there, dumbfounded.

Xavier blushed a deep red "Susan, please! My bodyguards are watching!" He turned to the three and nodded for them to come forward "This is Susan. A dear friend of mine from way back before I became Archbishop. And Susan these are my bodyguards. Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily and Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail."

Susans eyes sparkled as she looked to Gajeel, but as she heard Lucy's name her eyes snapped in the celestial mages direction.

"You don't mean THE Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of celestial mage Layla Heartfillia?!" Susan said in awe.

"Thats the girl alright. Quite the talented woman as well. She managed to take down two bandits on the train." Xavier said as he nodded.

After a moment of exchanging pleasantries Susan led the group upstairs. After showing the Archbishop his room she turned to the two mages and exceed.

"Sorry to say but there is only one room available due to reservations. I hope you three dont mind sharing." she said.

Lucy went red a bit and started to say something when Gajeel spoke.

"No, we don't mind."

Nodding Susan opened the door and Gajeel went in, followed by Lucy and Pantherlily.

"If you get hungry just call downstairs and room service will comply. Free of charge of course" Susan said.

Lucy bowed "Thank you very much ma'am."

Smiling Susan nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving the trio alone.

Looking around the room Lucy noticed two king sized beds and a sizeable lacrima powered tv on the wall. Sitting on the one bed, Lucy felt something thump into her lap and saw a package. She looked up and saw Lily.

"I ran into Happy and he asked me to give this to you. Its from Natsu." Lily said.

Nodding Lucy opened up the parcel to see a silver orb half the size of her head, a paper weighed down underneath. Lifting the orb, she picked up the paper and opened it and written on it was a letter from her friends.

_Lucy,_

_I know you probably think that we forgot your birthday was coming up but we didn't. Mira reminded us a month ago so me, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Levy put our money together and got this for you. It's a lacrima powered orb that can let you contact whoever you you need to do is look at the orb and say the name of who you want to talk to. I know we didn't do anything for your birthday last year because it was on the same day as the beginning of the Grand Magic Games. And this is also for the upcoming anniversary of you joining Fairy Tail. The adventures that we went through and the hardships we followed were too numerous to count. You are my dearest friend Luce, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope you get back home safe and sound._

_Natsu_

_P.S. If metal head tries to hurt you, I'll kick his ass!_

Lucy smiled at the letter and sniffed a bit, catching the attention of Lily, who was sitting across from her.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah." Lucy replied, standing up and placing the orb and letter down on the bed.

After a moment she looked at Gajeel who was sitting on the opposite side of his and Pantherlily's bed, looking down at a picture in his hands, a picture of him and Levy that Reedus drew not to long ago. His eyes were emotionless and his breathing was slow. Looking at him and shaking her head Lucy sat next to Gajeel and spoke.

"It's not my place or my business to say so but, she had no right to do what she did to you." Lucy said, catching Gajeels attention to which he looked at her.

"You did nothing wrong. If anything from what I saw before you were kind to her and showed her the love any girl would want. It's just not fair to yo-"

"Stop it." Gajeel said, standing up.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel had his back towards her, looking out the window to the sky. "I hurt you in the past bunny girl. And now that I'm in the same guild as you I don't ever want to hurt you again. I realized what I did was a huge mistake and I want to take it back but I can't. I got what I deserved by Levy breaking my heart. It's what i get for hurting you in the first place. Karma at its finest." He walked to the door and opened it. "Lily I'm gonna go for a walk. Make sure bunny girl dosent get into any trouble." He walked out, and with a quick glimpse from Pantherlily, Gajeel had a tear running down his cheek.

After the door closed, Lucy sat there in silence for a moment.

"Everything needs love" she said quietly.

Lily perked his ears up, looking at her with a sympathetic smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild in Markrovs office, a group of people was crowded around the desk listening to what Markrov had to say. Of this group was Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy as well as the twin dragons from Sabertooth Sting and Rogue and their comrade Yukino. Also standing in the room was the team of Crime Sorciere comprised of Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear.

"I've gotten the report that Jellal here gave to me concerning a cult of dark magic users. It seems they wish to harness lost magic forgred by Zeref using the combination of dragon slayer magic and celestial spirit magic." Markrov said.

"I don't see the problem here. None of us are willing to just lend our powers to this cult. I mean there can't be much to it." Natsu said.

"You're wrong my boy." Markrov said in a grave tone. "Twenty seven years ago the cult was on the cusp of harnessing the magic from deriving the spirits of a dragon and a powerful celestial mage. The celestial Mages name was. . .Layla Heartfillia."

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy gasped in unison.

"She and the dragon managed to get away. However, Layla did not get away unscaved, as shortly after, she had fallen ill. I do not know the depths of what happened but I do know that they aren't finished." Markrov said

"And why is that Master?" Wendy asked.

"Laylas blood runs through Lucys veins. They will be coming after Lucy soon as she is a very powerful celestial mage. She dosen't see it yet. But I hope she does soon. Because they are in deep danger." Markrov said

"They?" Erza said

"The dragon that got away with Layla was Metalicana, Gajeels dragon." Markrov explained

"So that means. . ." Natsu said

"Both of them are in danger." Markrov finished.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Reviews are appreciated. :3**


	6. Jealousy

Making his way down the hallway, Gajeel heard noises coming from the Archbishops room. Cautious, he slowly strode over to the door and put his ear close up against the wooden door.

"Hehehe. So lovely." he could hear Xavier say enthusiastically

Blinking he opened the door to see the Archbishop holding an issue of Sorcerers Weekly Magazine sideways. Hearing Gajeel come in Xavier went bright red and threw down the magazine as if it were laced with poison.

"I don't know how this trash got into my room in the first place! Such vulgarity!" he said in an innocent voice.

Gajeel picked up the magazine "You aren't fooling me old man." He went silent as he saw the centerfold of the magazine. On it was none other than Lucy in a bright blue bikini, her breasts full and almost ready to pop out. She had her head tilted upwards with her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her body was glistening wet with water with a towel draped over her legs.

Gajeel heard laughter and looked to the Archbishop who was having a total laughing fit. It was also at this moment that Gajeel felt something warm running inbetween his nose and mouth. He reached up and looked at his finger, which was covered in blood. Going red he chucked the paper at the Archbishop who was still laughing and walked to the door.

"If you need anything Lily is in the other room with bunny girl." Gajeel said

"You mean Miss Lucy." Xavier replied.

"Yeah" Gajeel muttered as he walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Getting up Lucy rummaged through her bag and took out a towel. Lily looked at her questionably.

"What are you doing?" the exceed asked

"I saw a hot spring on our way here. If it's okay I wanna check it out." Lucy replied, looking at him.

Lily closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright. I can handle things here Lucy."

Lucy looked to Lily "I never heard you use my name before."

He looked to her "What you think I think of you as 'Bunny Girl'?"

Lucy nodded a bit "Well, yeah."

Lily shook his head "While it is true that Gajeel and I are similar in some ways, it does not mean that we think in the same fashion."

Lucy looked to the ground in silence until Lily spoke again.

"He told me you know."

Lucy looked up "Told you what?"

"About when he was in Phantom Lord and was told to retrieve you. About the things he did to you. The blood he drew from your body. The pain he caused you." Lily said, his voice laced with despair.

Lucy fought back tears at the mention of that painful memory. Lily saw hey eyes well up and spoke once again.

"There are times where he will cry in his sleep at night. He says your name and how he wants forgiveness. He dosen't know it or dosen't want to admit it. "

Lucy walked over to the Exceed and hugged him, which took him by complete surprise.

"Thank you Lily." Lucy whispered.

"Any time Lucy" he said, patting her back with his short arms "Any time."

* * *

As Gajeel walked down the bustling streets of the city, his mind kept going back to the picture of Lucy in the magazine. Those brown eyes of hers looking into his, as if looking into his soul. Thinking about this, he felt another nosebleed coming on.

_Why the fuck am I thinking about her like this!?_ he thought to himself, quickening his pace. _Levy just broke my heart and I'm thinking of Bunny Girl half nude!_

He thought back to what Lily said.

_"You need a girl who's got spunk. Like that Lucy girl!"_

After a moment he slowed his pace a bit. Maybe Lily was right. Maybe she was better suited for him than Levy.

After contemplating this for a moment Gajeel heard a conversation go on between some men around his age, looking at a copy of Sorcerers Weekly.

"Oh check out that Fairy Tail chick! Damn is she hot!" one of the men said

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind having a peice of her to myself." another one chuckled

"The things I could do to her." the third said.

Feeling his face heat up, Gajeel turned to the group of men who were still oggling the picture.

"I bet shes real great in the sack." the first one said.

"Yeah. You're not kiddi-"

**BOOM!**

An iron sledgehammer slammed into the second guys face. The other two men doubled back at the sight of the Iron dragon slayer, his red eyes wide and angry. He looked at them with blood lust in his eyes. After the man he hit got up, after taking one look at Gajeel, he took the other two by the arms and ran for it.

After a moment of heavy breathing Gajeel calmed down and his hand formed back to normal. He looked down to the magazine that the man dropped in the process of being pounded. Kneeling down, Gajeel picked it up and looked once again into that pair of beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

After arriving at the hotsprings, Lucy changed into a towel and went into the womens section of the springs. She looked around to find it empty and sighed a bit, lowering herself into the hot water and sinking slowly to where the water hit her chin. After closing her eyes she felt herself drifting off into a deep slumber.

And after a moment, from behind the bushes a tall man appeared, his bright red hair hanging past his chin. He wore a dark suit with a green tie. He looked at the sleeping Lucy with his bright blue eyes, his hand glowing pink.

"It seems my spell worked perfectly." he said to himself as he lifted Lucy out of the hotsprings. He picked up an lacrima orb from his pocket and it glowed bright blue, showing a dark outline of what looked to be a man.

"Is it done Akamaru?" the man said in a grave tone

The red headed man nodded and smiled, looking down at the sleeping Lucy.

"All going according to plan."

* * *

**Okay I'm really hoping that you guys** **are liking the story so far here. I appreciate the positive reviews some of you put and I cant thank you enough. **

**I'll get a new chapter up, hopefully by this Memorial day and if not, a few days later.**


	7. Unexpected

While walking back to the hotel, Gajeel was looking at the magazine the group of men left behind. Leafing through the pages he stopped near the front of the magazine which said "Fiores top 10 mages women want as thier boyfriend."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and was about to toss the magazine behind his shoulder when something caught his eye. He looked at the names of the top 3 mages.

. . .

3. Hibiki Lates

2. Natsu Dragneel

1. Gajeel Redfox

Gajeels eyes widened.

_How in the hell did I end up being number 1!?_ he thought to himself as he dropped the magazine while still walking. _Is it because we won the Grand Magic Games last year and how flame brain and I wiped the floor with those two so called Dragon slayers?_

Still in a daze, Gajeel kept walking until he felt a thump against his chest.

He looked down to see Juvia with a worried look on her face.

"Juv? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Juvia was on her way back from a mission and got a call from master. Master said to find you." she said

Juvia grabbed Gajeel by the arm.

"It's Lucy" she said "she's in trouble!"

Gajeel looked at his friend with an annoyed look.

"Listen if this was Lilys idea of trying to hook me up with bunny girl, it's not gonna work." he said.

Juvia looked at Gajeel with a serious face. A face he knew all too well.

Without a word Gajeel ran in the direction of the hotel they were staying at and in a short matter of seconds he burst through the door to the room they were staying in to find Pantherlily on the bed reading.

The exceed looked up "Hey Gajeel. What's going o-"

"Where is Bunny Girl?!" Gajeel said as Juvia caught up with him.

"She went to the hotsprings" Lily said. Noticing the water mage behind his partner then turning his attention back to Gajeel, he put down his book. "What's going on?"

Juvia stepped forward "Juvia was on her way back from a job when master called on my Lacrima crystal ball. He asked me to check on Gajeel-sama and Lucy-san."

Pantherlily stood up, his wings sprouting. "Let's go get her."

Nodding Juvia looked to Gajeel who started inhaling the air. He could smell Lucy clearly, the smell of Strawberries and cinnamon. Darting out the door he followed the scent as his exceed and friend followed him. The scent led him to the hotspring, to which he barged in which didn't alarm anyone due to the fact that no one was there.

Eyeing a towel, he picked it up and gently sniffed it.

"She was here alright. But where could she have gone?" Gajeel said, looking left and right.

"Gajeel-sama!" Juvia said, standing by a bush "Juvia found something!"

Gajeel walked over to where Juvia was and spotted a drop on the ground, looking at the bush he spotted a thorn dripping blood. He wiped his finger under the thorn and sniffed the blood. After a moment he closed his eyes.

"It's an odd smell. One that I haven't ever come across. Smells like sulfur and coal." he said. Pointing his nose up he inhaled deeply. After a moment his eyes widened.

"I've locked on the scent." he said. "But its in the same direction of Bunny Girls scent."

Lily hovered between the two mages "That means that whoever the blood belongs to is the person who took Lucy."

* * *

Meanwhile, a fair distance away from the city of Crocus, Lucy began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to move but couldn't. After a moment of struggling, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she had realized her upper body was bound by ropes that were giving off a dim neon blue glow. Looking around she had come to understand she was in a small wood cabin. Looking to her left she saw a stove and fridge and to her right a bed, but no one was around. Her eyes widened as she thought she was stark naked but as she looked down, she came to realize she was wearing a bright green summer dress.

Thinking carefully she tried to come up with a solution to get out of this. After a moment she started to scoot back to the wall, and once there she tucked her legs under herself and lifted herself up, puting her right leg out and slowly shifting her weight so she wouldnt fall back. After being able to stand she looked to the stove which were the kind that you had to turn the knobs to make it operate. Backing up against the stove she turned the front burner on full heat, where a small flame sparked and got bigger. Bracing herself, Lucy leaned back against the stove, her hands and back against the flame which was making work of the rope. After a moment of feeling a burning sensation, the rope broke and Lucy managed to shimmy herself free.

Knowing her keys were back at the hotel she looked around for something to use as a weapon to defend herself with. She went to every drawer and cupboard, opening it in the hopes of finding something, but couldn't find a thing. After standing in silence for a few seconds she noticed a wooden rocking chair in the corner. Walking over to it she was able to lift it and break it over her knee, creating a club with a splintered end.

Now armed she walked to the door, but as she reached out for the handle it opened. Looking at the person in the doorway Lucy's eyes widened as she dropped the club.

"It's you. . ." she said.

* * *

**I know you people hate cliffhangers in chapters but I'm having writers block. . .again. There will be more to come I I had to make Gajeel number 1. . .partly cuz I'm a Gajeel girl lol. Plz review :3**


	8. July 1, x774

_**18 Years Prior**_

_**July 1, X774**_

Layla stretched and yawned, lifting herself out of bed. Looking out the window at the blue sky she smiled. Her dear Lucy was turning seven today. Changing into a bright pink ruffled dress and fixing her hair she exited the bedroom and into the hallway where several maids and butlers were bustling around, preparing for the birthday party.

Smiling gently as each person greeted her, Layla made her way to her daughters bedroom. She knocked.

"Lucy? You awake?" she asked, waiting patiently.

The door opened and standing there in her pink puffy pajamas, was Lucy. She looked up at her mother with tired eyes and a small teddy bear under her arm.

Smiling down at her daughter, Layla spoke softly "Happy Birthday Sweetie"

Lucy smiled. "Thank you mommy."

"You better get dressed Lucy. Your birthday party is going to start soon." A voice said. Looking to her left Layla saw her husband, Jude, standing there with a smile on his face.

Jumping up and down with excitement Lucy exclaimed "Yes father! Right away!" she shut the door behind her to get dressed.

Jude smiled, walking up to his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist. "She is so full of energy. Just like you my darling wife."

Layla smiled "I wouldn't put it quite like that dear." After a moment she started coughing, to which Jude frowned.

"Layla. . ."

"I'm fine dear. Nothing is going to spoil our daughters special day."

He sighed. "I'm going to get her present."

"No I can get it. I need to go to the attic anyway."

"How did you know I hid it in the attic?"

Layla smiled and tapped her head with her index finger "Intuition."

Laughing, Jude hugged his wife tightly "I love you so much. I dont know what I would do if I ever lost you ot Lucy."

Smiling Layla kissed her husband and walked down the hallway to the door leading to the attic.

Jude turned and saw one of the butlers leaning on the wall, reading a book. The butler had long blue hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes which were a dark green were scanning the book in a quick fashion.

"Fujimoto, did you finish setting up the merry go round?" Jude asked.

The young man looked up from the book and snapped it shut. "But of course I did. I set it up an hour ago and it only took twenty minutes."

Jude smiled "I expected no less from a duplication mage such as yourself. Can you do me a favor and see if any of the guests have arrived yet?"

Putting his book away, Fujimoto bowed. "Of course sir."

Smiling Jude walked past Fujimoto down the hallway towards his office. Once he was out of sight Fujimoto sneered and spoke under his breath in a whisper to himself.

"It's only a matter of time now before Lady Layla kicks the bucket. Then Jude will be too devastated to worry about his little Lucy. Since Layla is sick that means her blood is no good. I'm just going to have to wait until little Lucy develops her powers and see where that takes me."

An hour later Lucy was sitting at the head of a large table filled with sweets as well as a large cake. Surrounded by her were the children of some of the staff, as well as some other children she was friends with in town. They all "oh"ed and "aw"ed at some of the gifts she got from her extended family. After opening the last gift Lucy smiled.

"Lets have some cake!" she said with a smile

Everyone laughed and Layla and Jude stepped forward.

"There is one more gift you need to open dear" Jude said

Lucy looked up at her parents.

Layla held up a brightly wrapped box with a bow on it. Taking it Lucy opened the box and squealed. Inside the box was a doll with sandy blond hair and blue button eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a rose pinned on a bow in the middle and wearing blue shoes.

"What are you gonna name her?" one of the children standing next to her asked.

After a moment of thinking Lucy smiled "Gonzales!"

Layla smiled "Honey, thats not really a suitable name for a doll."

"Well, how about Michelle?" Lucy asked

Layla laughed "I think that's a fine name"

"Good! Now we can have some cake!"

Everyone around her laughed again.

After slicing the cake and cutting some pieces, the guests started conversing and digging in. Fujimoto handed a piece of cake to Layla, who thanked him kindly.

Then a scream was heard. A trio of vulcans appeared in front of the merry go round and started sprinting at the erupted as some servants started to grab thier children as well as some of the other children from town to keep them safe. Layla clung on to Jude who froze in place. Grabbing Lucy and holding her close to him, Fujimoto snapped his fingers and three exact copies of him appear in front of the vulcans. They started to fight the vulcans as he ran with a crying Lucy in his arms away from the house.

"Shhh. Shhh." he said softly

"I. . I want my mommy!" she bawled, holding her doll close to her.

After a rounding a corner of shrubbery, he slowed down and put her to sleep by putting his finger on a pressure point on her neck.

"Fucking brat" he said.

After a few minutes of waiting, he got a telepathic signal from one of his copies that the vulcans were defeated. Picking Lucy up he walked back to where the others were. Layla spotted him and ran to him followed by Jude. Taking Lucy from his arms, Layla struck Fujimoto across the face. Everyone gasped.

"Don't you ever touch my child again!" Layla screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I just saved her fucking life, you dumb bitch!" Fujimoto snapped back, to which it was Judes turn to strike him, this time with a hearty punch in the jaw.

"You're fired! Pack up your things and leave the premises right now!" Jude yelled, his face red in anger.

After packing up his things and leaving the mansion, none of the staff dare to speak to him or even look at him as he crossed the front yard in which the party was being held. He walked down the several acres of land owned by the Heartfillias, his face darkened with rage. After reaching the edge of the property he looked back to the large estate and with his eyes squinted, he spotted Lucy on the merry go round, laughing.

"One day, Lucy." he said to himself. "One day"

* * *

**Okay! I** **hope this clears things up for now on who Lucy recognized. Also there will be a bit more to tell about this day in particular. But I'm not giving any spoilers here. once again, Reviews are appreciated! :3**


	9. Help Has Come

Lucy took a step back, her breath intensifying.

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked, slightly shaking

"Why that's no way to talk to the man who saved your life all those years ago" Fujimoto said, flicking on the lightswitch that illumated the small cabin.

His features were that of a somewhat decrepid old man. Wrinkles covered his eyes and cheekbones while pale blue hair cascaded over his shoulders. His dark green eyes glistened as they fixated on the celestial mage. A smile protruded his face as he continued to step toward Lucy as she stepped back further and further until her back hit the wall.

"You look just like your mother did. All those years ago." he said with a tone of cockiness.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

"Oh. Getting to the point. Well, I see there is no harm in telling you since soon you will be dead." he said smiling. "Twenty eight years ago the cult of Pekopania found a way to uplift lost magic that not even the dark lord Zeref could control. The way of doing so is simple. . .combine two of the most powerful types of magic. And that magic is celestial spirit magic and dragon slayer magic. All we had to do was extract the souls of a celestial mage and a dragon, or in this case since they are long gone, a dragon slayer. Last time we tried to do that, your mother was the one to be sacrificed since she was world known as the powerful celestial mage of the Love and Lucky guild. Now that we have you, all we need is a dragon slayer. And I think that since we tried to extract the soul of a Dragon called "Metallicana", its only fitting that we take his pupil. Mr Redfox isn't it?"

Lucy looked at him "It seems you got your wires crossed buddy! Cuz I'm not the most powerful celestial mage!"

"Oh I believe youre wrong on that one." a female voice said.

Fujimoto looked behind him to which a woman was standing in the doorway.

Standing at the same height as Lucy, this woman had long green hair which reached down past her waist. Her eyes were a cool silver that fixed on Lucy who felt as if the woman was looking into the very depths of her soul.

She walked forward past Fujimoto and stopped inches away from Lucy, to which she put her hand out and cupped the celestial mages chin while casting a demented smile.

"The way I'm reading your aura right now, you have to be one of the strongest mages in Fiore. Not as strong as Fujimoto or I, but still strong." she said, licking her lips.

"Ichiko, that's enough!" Fujimoto said sternly.

Ichiko turned to him, pouting. "But it's the truth."

Fujimoto sighed and closed his eyes, running his palm over his face. "Just go see if Akamaru is ready with the horses yet."

Ichiko rolled her eyes and stomped past Fujimoto, but not before stopping by him and whispering "You may be my father, but you don't control me."

"You watch your tongue, child!" he snarled

After Ichiko walked out the door and closed it behind her, Fujimoto strode up to Lucy.

"Such a troublesome daughter she can be. However she is my own blood, and you can never turn your back on family, right Miss Heartfillia?" he said, looking at Lucy.

Shifting her weight to the side a bit, Lucy felt a bit uneasy as her head started to feel light. Her head bobbed to the side as she fell over with a thump.

Picking her up, Fujimoto thought to himself. _Hmm that must mean the horses are ready, so Akamaru must've put her to sleep so she won't give us any trouble._

Walking towards the door, Fujimoto heard a sound coming from the outside which sounded like grunts. Turning to look out the window, he was caught by surprise as the door was kicked open with two figures standing in the doorway.

The first figure was a woman, with shoulder length purple hair with a white streak running down the left side on her face. Her yellow eyes glinted as she raised a hand shaped wand, and with a flick of her wrist Fujimoto propelled to the other side of the room.

Lucy was caught midair by a flash which was the second figure, a girl with long brown braided hair tied at the end with a blue bauble. She looked at Lucy with her brown eyes and sighed, looking to her comrade.

"We need to get her out of here Mary!" she said

Mary Hughes stepped forward and took Lucy into her arms, lifting her up. "I know Coco. Sugarboy and Dan are going to meet us in the city with those other two, so lets get going so we can find them and get her back to Fairy Tail."

Nodding, the two left the cabin and mounted on the horses prepped by Akamaru, who was sitting under a nearby tree unconsious next to Ichiko, who was also in a deep state of unconsiousness. Riding down to the city, Coco looked to Mary.

"It was a lucky break we ran into that iron man and rain woman when we did. Otherwise we wouldnt've gotten to her in time."

"You ain't kidding!" Mary said, looking at the sleeping Lucy curled up safely infront of her. "She's done alot for us. We had to help."

* * *

**I had to bring some more people back! I loved how Lucy and Mary left off on a good note on the key of stary heaven arc, so I wanted to bring her and Coco back.**

**Not to mention there will be one unexpected person who has since reverted into a good guy and has changed his appearance. . .drastically. He will make his appearance in the next few chapters.**

**So once again, I hope youre enjoying this so far. The reviews so far are great and I love you all for giving this a chance.**


	10. Another Trip

Lucy felt as if she were falling through space and time. She looked around her only to see stars and darkness, a cold feeling coming upon her. She opened her mouth to scream for help but alas, no sound came forth.

It was at that moment she heard the voice.

It was clear and calming but gruff at the same time, like the tone of a fallen angel. It was calling her.

"Lucy! Lucy please wake up!"

This must be a trap, she thought to herself. It must be those people who took me. Once I open my eyes I'm gonna make a run for it.

Focusing carefully she could feel her fingers flexing. A clear sign she was conscious.

In that quick moment she opened her eyes and headbutted the person in front of her. After a moment of quick clarity, she realized who she bucked in the face.

Gajeel held his nose, looking at Lucy with a look of surprise.

Lucy looked around the room she was in. Standing on the right side of her bed was Mary Hughes with her arrowed eyebrow raised in surprise, and Coco who had a smile on her face, glad to see her friend awake. On the left side of her bed stood Dan full clad in his armor, and Sugarboy who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Damn" he said, hand on his hip. "Girl is strong as Mary on a bad day."

Mary shot him a look to which Sugarboy recoiled a bit in fear. Shaking her head she looked at Lucy. "How're you feeling?"

Rubbing her head a bit she grimaced as the fatigue left her head. "I've been better but all in all, I'm alright." She looked at Mary "What are you even doing here in Crocus?"

"Excellent question my dear Lucy!" Dan said, light sparkling in his eyes "We were just getting back after finding the final piece to the infinity clock and sealing it away forever. We were going to get a bite to eat when we saw Mr. Redfox and Miss Lockser here running towards the outskirts of the city. Knowing something was up we caught up to them and they told us you were kidnapped!" He put his arm over his eyes, as if he was crying. "I wanted to go after you but Mary and Coco already decided they would go. Oh my Lucy! I'm so sorry I wasn't there!"

As if on cue, Mary flicked her wand at him and he was pelted across the room like a ragdoll. Everyone started laughing, even Gajeel, who snickered a bit.

Across the room, on the couch sat the three figures of Juvia, Gildarts, and Byro. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Okay! Now why are you here?!"

Gildarts blinked. "I was on my way back to the guild after completing one of my month long missions. I got a call from Markrov and he said to meet up with you guys."

After a moment of silence, Gajeel stood up.

"We need to get you back to Magnolia. Master wants you to stay at the Guild until we get things sorted out."

Lucys eyes widened. "But what about Xavie- I mean the Archbishop! We need to take him to Bosco to see his granddaughter."

Byro stood up "I've already spoken to him and he insists that you go back home. He also said you will still be paid for your services. Gildarts and I shall accompany him to Bosco."

Lucy sighed and laid back. "Fine."

Sugarboy nodded "Then we shall accompany you to Magnolia! I've wanted to see darling Gray again!"

Juvias eyes narrowed and looked at Sugarboy. Looking back at her he felt his skin grow cold.

"I. . uh. . .I mean see the sights! I never saw all of Magnolia before!" he said with a tint of fear in his voice

Coco facepalmed herself "Nice save." she looked at Lucy "We're gonna leave tomorrow. I'd get some rest if I were you."

The company of mages left the room, except for Gajeel, who stood there looking at Lucy.

"Sorry for bucking you in the head" Lucy said, her head down.

"It's alright Bunny Girl. I'm made of iron. It's gonna take alot more than that to put me down." he smiled.

"I didn't mean to be a burden Gajeel." she said "I should've been more carefu-"

"Knock it off" he said.

Lucy looked up at him with her brown eyes staring into his ruby ones .

He sighed and sat on the bed next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't a burden. You keep doubting yourself and I'm sick of seeing someone I care about destroy themself from the inside."

Lucys eyes widened.

"Y. . .You care about me?"

Realizing what he said he stood up and paced the room. After a few seconds of silence he faced her.

"I made a promise to myself when I joined this guild. And that promise was to protect you."

Lucy stood up from the bed and walked over to Gajeel, who at first recoiled but stood his ground. She wrapped her arms around the Iron Dragon slayers waist, to which he held her close to him, lowering his face into her hair, taking in her scent which smelled of strawberries. He felt his heart pound through his chest as he felt her skin upon his. He sniffed the air and looked down at Lucy who looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to know that I forgave you a long time ago for what happened when you were in Phantom Lord. In all honesty, you did give me nightmares. They were of you coming after me and my nakama."

Gajeel frowned. "Bunny Girl. . ."

"Let me finish." Lucy said "After you joined, the nightmares had stopped and I felt I hadn't given you a fair chance. But I never spoke to you because I thought you would want nothing to do with me."

After a moment she spoke again

"Now I'm finished"

Gajeel looked down at Lucy, who looked back at him with defiant eyes. How could she, a girl that was so close to being an actual angel, forgive a monster like him for what he did to her.

"God forbid, I was jealous of Levy." Lucy said unexpectedly.

Gajeel looked at the celestial mage with a surprised look on his face.

"But I thought you liked Salamander" he said

Lucy shook her head "He is more of a brother to me. Besides he likes Lisanna. I kinda figured after she got back that they would get together. I'm just surprised they arent already."

After a small time of silence Gajeel said something that took Lucy aback

"I want you to be mine, Bunny Girl"

Lucy gasped a bit on how forward he was with that. After thinking quickly to herself she smiled gently up at the Iron Dragon Slayer and, with a swift motion, pulled Gajeels head down to her level and crashed her lips onto his.

Taken slightly by surprise at first. he wrapped his arms around Lucy, pressing his strong muscled body against her petite small figure. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Oh how he wanted her badly. But he knew that he had to mark her first as his mate if he wanted that to happen. He thought about this until he lost himself in the kiss and, after another moment, Lucy pulled back, looking at him.

"I. . I'm sorry" she said, blushing and crawled under the covers of her bed in embarassment.

Gajeel stood there, dumbfounded for a minute, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened.

Rubbing the back of his head he opened the door leading to the hallway.

"We leave tomorrow morning. . .Get your rest."

And after hearing the door close shut, Lucy closed her eyes amd fell asleep, only to dream of a Dragon slayer with a gruff voice and hypnotizing ruby red eyes.

* * *

The next morning the group of eight bade farwell to the Archbishop and his two new bodyguards ,Byro and Gildarts. Before boarding the train to Magnolia, Xavier stopped Coco for a moment and handed her a silver box, whispering into her ear. Lucy saw this from the seat she chose across from Dan and Mary, while Gajeel sat next to her with a slightly overexcited Pantherlily in his lap.

Mary noticed the exceeds excitement and looked to Gajeel "What's up with your friend there? He seems kinda jittery."

Gajeel looked down at his partner who had a smile on his face. He then looked at Mary and shrugged "You got me lady. I havent seen Lily so excited."

With that response, Lily spoke up "I'm just glad that since the Legion Corps and Fairy Tail are on friendly terms now, I can get to know Earthland Coco."

Dan raised an eyebrow "Oh yea thats right. Samuel told us you guys come from alternate world called Edolas right? And that there are different counterparts of everyone. Mind telling me what Marys counterpart in Edolas was like? I bet she was a real fox."

With hearing that comment Mary whapped Dan in the back of the head. Lily chuckled at this

"Actually the Hughes in Edolas was the Captain of the 3rd Magic war division. He was quite the talented young man."

Mary and Dan froze as they looked at Lily with slightly surprised eyes.

"You mean I'm a guy in that alternate dimension!?" Mary yelled

"Not to mention, Bunny Girl here tried to seduce the Edolas you into stopping an attack on her and Salamander." Gajeel added

It was then Lucys turn to whap Gajeel, who grunted a bit. Mary looked at Lucy with wide eyes who looked back and they both went a deep red.

By this time Coco had found a seat across the booth with Sugarboy and handed Lucy the silver box she was given. Lucy looked at the parcel then to Coco.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"The Archbishop asked me to give it to you. He said it was his way of thanking you for all that you have done for him" Coco responded with a smile on her face.

Lucy opened the box, and inside was a beautiful blue summer dress with intricate designs laced in gold aswell as a royal blue shawl to match. Lucy gasped and smiled at the gift.

Mary and Coco oohed and aahed at the sight, while Dan lost himself in his thoughts of what Lucy might look like in that dress. Gajeel looked away with a slight blush on his face, seeing Lucy smile the way she did. Lily saw this and chuckled.

It was at this time that the train started moving and Gajeel started getting green. As if on instinct, Lucy laid his head on her lap. He blushed slightly as he inhaled her scent as he was so close to her.

Dan, seeing this, went red in jealousy.

As the hours passed Lucy and Mary were talking about common interests, mainly books which is something they had in common. Dan had since fallen asleep. Coco was playing a game of poker with Lily while Sugarboy was doing a crossword puzzle. Gajeel had also fallen asleep on Lucys lap, who had not really noticed as she was used to this with Natsu.

After arriving at Magnolia station the group decided that the four Legion corps members would check into a nearby hotel while Lucy and Gajeel dropped thier stuff off at home.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Mary asked, looking at Lucy

"I'll be fine. Besides it will only be for a few minutes." Lucy said, smiling.

After waving to her friends she walked down the canal to her home, waving to the boatmen as they sailed down the water.

After arriving at her apartment complex, Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. Putting the keys on the table, Lucy notices a figure sitting on her bed.

_It's probably Natsu. _she thought to herself.

Turning on the light she looked at the bed and the man sitting upon it.

He had long black bristly hair, extending past his shoulders. He looked at her with dark brown eyes. He stood up, his slender figure covered in a fine purple silk suit. His chalky white skin glistened in the light of the room

"Who are you?!" Lucy asked, reaching for her Fleuve d'étoiles

The man stepped forward and bowed.

"I figured you would not remember me Lucy. I am Kain Hikaru, Formerly of Grimiore Heart."

* * *

**Alright people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter by far. I really enjoyed writing it :3. I also wish to dedicate this particular chapter to two people who have supported me with thier great reviews. Lightningeye and Words-Break-My-Cage110. Theyre great writers too. Even greater than me. If you like this story, then check thiers out. Especially the Tiger and Lion.**

**Anywhoozies. . .leave a review if you can.**


	11. The Plan

Lucys eyes widened as she looked to the thin man who stood before her.

"Why are you here?!" she screamed, quite alarmed.

"Well thats easy to explai-"

"Leave Lucy alone!" screamed a voice, which was followed by a blur which kicked Kain square in the head.

Coco landed on her feet after kicking Kain down from jumping through the second story window. She looked to Lucy, who was blinking and processing what just happened. The door behind her opened and Mary stormed in followed by Sugarboy and Dan.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Mary asked, looking down at Kain who was on his knees, recoiled and holding his head, groaning.

"This guy was gonna hurt Lucy!" Coco said matter of factly.

"No I was not!" Kain said, getting to his feet and rubbing where Cocos blow landed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sugarboy asked, reaching for his microphone staff.

"I came to help you!" Kain said.

The group looked at the man quizzically.

"How?" Lucy asked, helping him up.

Taking her hand Kain stood and looked to the Celestial Mage.

"I heard the plans of a group called Pekopania. And they mentioned your name." he replied

"How long ago was this?" Dan quipped.

"Three days ago." Kain replied

"And once you heard this you just decided to come and help her? Sounds awfully suspicious to me." Coco said

Kain sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down.

"Lucy, I know what I did in the past to you was awful and not a day goes by that I want to take that back. I was foolish back then. After Tenoru island I turned my life around." He said "I even joined a light guild. The guildmaster knew who Grimoire Heart was and was willing to give me a chance. I've done alot of good since then. But I knew I had to make it up to you somehow, someway."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Lucy smiling down at him with her big brown eyes.

"It's alright Kain. I forgive you." she said.

Before anything else was said Mary spoke.

"Alright. Now that all of that is dealt with, we should get to your guild hall and talk to your master. Gajeel is already on the way there now. I think this Kain guy should go with us." she said.

Everyone agreed with this idea, and after a moment the group walked down the path to the large estate that was the Guildhall.

"So how did you lose all that weight?" Lucy asked as she walked next to Kain, getting directly to the point.

"Well, after we boarded the ship with Hades, Zeref appeared. He damned us for what we had done. He killed Master Hades but spared my life and Rustyrose'. The ship started to crash down and Rusty was out of power so he couldn't imagine up a boat. So we swam to shore. And I guess all that exercise cut down my weight." he replied, hands in his pockets.

"So is Rusty in the same Guild as you?" Lucy asked.

"No. He is actually working for the Magic Counsel." Kain said.

"Eh!?" Lucy squealed, almost falling backwards from flailing in surprise.

"Yeah. He made a deal that if he works for them, they wont give him any hard time behind a lacrima cell. He's in Bosco right now as a matter of fact." he said.

By this time the group had reached the large guild hall. Lucy opened the door and walked inside.

After she entered Lucy was bombarded with a hug by the flame dragon slayer.

"Luce! I'm so glad youre safe!" Natsu said

Erza walked up, followed by Gray and Wendy with Happy and Carla floating close behind.

"We were really worried about you." Wendy said.

"No kidding." Gray said, now shirtless.

Natsu paused and sniffed the air.

"I recognize that smell." he said

At this point the Legion Corps and Kain had entered and Natsu had pointed his finger at the Lost Magic Mage.

"You're the one who tried to hurt Lucy on Tenoru Island!" Natsu roared as he started to charge at Kain "Lemme at him!"

But Erza had beaten Natsu in speed and took ahold of the hot headed dragon slayer by the scarf.

"Now calm down Natsu!" Lucy said, holding her hands up defensively.

After sitting Natsu down, Lucy had explained to him the events of what had happened in her apartment. After she was finished, the fire dragon slayer stood up, looking Kain up and down.

"You look different. You change your hair or something?" Natsu said.

Everyone flailed.

"Kain!?" a voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see Ultear standing near a table with Meredy looking at the group from behind the time Arc Mage.

"You're alive!" Meredy exclaimed.

Kain nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah." he said

"I thought Zeref killed you!" Ultear said.

"No. He showed mercy upon Rusty and I." Kain replied.

"Where is he? Rusty, I mean." Meredy asked

"He's doing a mission in Bosco for the Magic Counsel." he replied

Ultear folded her arms "Well it seems the remaining four of the previous kin of Purgatory are pushing on towards bigger and better things now."

Kain nodded and looked around. "We need to have a meeting. Right now."

* * *

The whole guild was packed with the members of Fairy Tail. The twin dragons, Sting and Rogue, sat with thier backs to the bar while Markrov asked everyone to be quiet. Yukino sat with Lucy, Mary, and Coco. Sugarboy stood there fawning over Grays stripping habit as did Juvia, who did not notice her new male love rival perpetrating the same actions as she was. Those that werent Fairy Tail members were given a special armband which, with the fairy tail guild mark on it, enabled them to see the Astral projection of the First Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. She sat there with her arms folded and with slight malice in her eyes over the fact someone tried to harm her Nakama.

"Alright everyone!" Markrov started as the guildhall went quiet. "This group called Pekopania, are after our Nakama, Lucy and Gajeel! We need to keep them safe at all costs, for if they get ahold of them, they will try to ressurect lost magic originally forged by Zeref 400 years ago."

Mumurs were slowly spread across the guild hall.

"Should we ask other guilds to help us? We could get Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale to help." Droy said, eating a chicken wing.

"Nah, we got Sabertooths three strongest mages on our side along with Crime Sorciere and the Legion Corps." Max replied.

"We can't afford to take time to ask other guilds to help us and wait for them to come to our aid!" Erza said. "We need to come up with a plan to use against Pekopania!"

Markrov nodded to Kain, indicating him to come to the center of the room to talk.

"Then it's best that I explain what I heard from what seems to be the main Leader. A man by the name of Fujimoto. It seems that they require two souls to merge together. These souls must be that of a powerful celestial mage, and that of a dragon. Now since dragons have since left earthland fifteen years ago, he said the best alternative is the soul of a Dragon Slayer. They have apparently tried this before, as Master Markrov has told me. And that the two individuals were Layla Heartfillia, Lucys mother. And an Iron Dragon named Metallicana, who was Gajeels superior. So logic would suggest that Lucy and Gajeel are the key to Pekopania getting what they desire." Kain said.

Gajeel leaned against a pillar with his eyes set on Lucy, who looked down at the mention of her mother. He felt a strong tug on his heart. On his way to the guild he could not get Lucy out of his mind. He figured out the truth. He loved her and he was going to prove it by protecting her.

**BOOM!**

A crash erupted from the ceiling as debris fell down upon the guild hall. Everyone shielded thier heads from being hit. Gajeel saw a large piece of concrete fall and, knowing it would have hit Lucy, he sprinted towards her with lightning fast speed and shielded her with his body, taking the full impact of the fallen rubble on his back.

Lucy held onto him, slightly in shock from what had just happened.

Natsu and Mary ran to the guildhall door to open it and see what looked like an army of 200 people in dark crimson capes and thier faces covered with black masks. At the center in the front was Fujimoto and standing with him was a woman with glossy black hair and a wicked smile forming across her lips. Evil was shown in her green eyes.

"Are you ready to take on the world by storm Minerva?" Fujimoto asked, looking forward.

"Of course." she said, sneering.

* * *

**Thank goodness I got a new chapter up sooner than I expected. This is turning out to be a good story so far in my books :3. I will be putting up the first chapter to a new story later on. It includes Lyon finding love after coming to terms with Juvia not returning his affection. Now I'm going to give you peoples a choice for the next chapter. It will be in a poll form so go to my page and I will look at the poll results at the end of the week. Reviews are always appreciated so yea. . . TALLY HO!**


	12. Nakama

"What are we gonna do?!" Wendy asked, placing her hand over her chest.

"There is no question, we got to fight!" Erza said, requipping into her Heavens Wheel armor.

"Did you see who's with them?" Jet said. "It's that bat shit crazy girl from Sabertooth!"

"Minerva. . ." Lucy said to herself quietly.

Gajeel looked at her and closed his eyes for a minute before grunting.

"Well I need to get some exercise somehow." he said. "Lily lets do this."

"Roger." The exceed said, flying to Gajeel and picking him up, flying towards the army.

"I'm going too! Lets go Happy! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said

"Aye sir!" Happy replied and wooshed Natsu up out the door.

Sting scoffed "We ain't gonna get shown up by those two morons!" He nudged Rogue, who nodded in agreement. Thier respective exceeds then proceeded to lift them in the air and follow in hot pursuit of the Iron and Fire Dragon slayers.

Yukino then followed out the door with the keys of Pisces and Libra in her fingers. Jet and Levy ran out the doors of the guild hall followed by the majority of the Guild with Crime Sorciere close behind. Dan stood up and unsheathed his sword. He looked to Lucy.

"I shall let no harm come to you my dear Lucy!" he said in a triumphant tone.

Coco and Mary stood up.

"Thats right. No one is gonna hurt our friend!." Coco replied.

"Sugarboy are you with u-. Where did he go?" Mary asked.

Everybody looked around and Lucy pointed out the door where Sugarboy was running in Grays direction.

"I'm coming for you my lovely Gray!" He said, taking his microphone out and preparing to use his dog whistle. Upon seeing this Mary shook her head. She then looked to Kain.

"You gonna help us?" she said to him, smirking.

Kain looked at her and blushed a bit. He stood up from where he was sitting and he nodded.

"Of course I am!" he said.

"I'm going too!" Lucy said

"No you're not" Markrov said

Lucy turned to her guild master and looked at him.

"But why not?" she asked, already knowing the reason. "They want Gajeel too but he's out there fighting! I'm not weak master! I can't go through life with this uncertainty on my shoulders! It's weighing me down and I won't take it anymore! I'm going. . .And I'm sorry but I won't let you stop me."

As she ran out the doors Markrov moved to stop her but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mavis looking at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"That girl has more Fairy Tail spirit in here than everyone in this guild put together. She will suceed. I've also made a desicion Markrov. . .I want Lucy to become the next guildmaster."

* * *

There stood the five Dragon Slayers in a circle with thier exceeds hovering above them. Thier backs to one another they surveyed the enemy who were approaching from all sides. Wendy spoke to the four male dragon slayers in a soft tone.

"Alright. We need to do this quickly cuz I can hear more approaching from the west. Natsu, I want you to take the North. Gajeel, the West. Rogue, the East. And Sting, the south. Happy, Lily, Frosch and Lector, take the soldiers inbetween." she said in a calmed tone.

"Why are you giving us orders little miss?!" Sting growled.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Gajeel remarked, his eyes on the enemy "She is the quickest out of all of us and the smartest."

"I must agree with Redfox on this one Sting." Rogue said.

Sting shook his head. "Fine. But what are you gonna do while we are fighting?" he replied.

Wendy pointed past the soldiers to a redheaded man, cloaked in a dark suit and a green tie. His hands were glowing a bright red color. As he lifted his hand he also lifted a nearby boulder, hurling it at the Strauss siblings who were fighting against a group of seven. Elfman saw out of the corner of his eye and caught the boulder with ease before it could reach his sisters. The redheaded man smirked as a soldier snuck up behind the take over mage and struck him on the head .

"He is one of the people who is in charge, I know it. I'm gonna take him down" the sky dragon slayer said as Carla picked her up.

"Normally I would strongly protest against this. However, our friends lives are at stake here. We gotta do something!" The female exceed said as she flew over the enemies heads and towards the man Wendy pointed to.

After a few seconds of flight Wendy jumped down onto her feet in front of the redheaded mage.

Akamaru smiled "Well well well. It's the sky maiden.

* * *

Lucy ran past the fights that were going on before her.

She whisked past Levy as the script mage wrote out the word "chain" and striked it as Jet grabbed the chain and with his speed, wrapped the large number of soldiers tightly in a group.

She darted past Reedus, who with Cocos help, painted a large depiction of a gorilla, making it come to life and pointing it towards the soldiers who were in front of them.

She looked to her side as she ran, seeing Gray, Juvia and Sugarboy rounding up some buff looking soldiers. Sugarboy used the dog whistle to round them up as Gray froze the slime, holding them in place. Juvia used her arm as a water whip to strike the men across the face until they passed out.

As she ran towards the woman who hurt her in the Grand Magic Games, only anger flashed in her mind. Anger of how horribly she treated her guildmates. Lucy didn't care if she herself got hurt, only if those she cared about get hurt.

And in a split second, Lucy was transported and landed right in front of the Territory mage, who was smiling in a disgusting fashion.

"It's about time you got here, little mouse." Minverva said.

* * *

Kain and Mary stood back to back, each facing a trio of men with swords in thier hands glowing an electric yellow. Kain held onto his Mr Cursey doll which hung to his side. Mary held up her wand shaped like a hand. Both were prepared to battle.

"Funny isn't it?" Mary said.

"What?" inquired Kain.

"Two people who set out to hurt a girl are working together to protect her." Mary replied as she flicked her wand to the side slightly, causing one of the soldiers to be under her control and made him slice off the arm of the soldier next to him.

"Life works in funny ways" Kain said as he kicked an incoming soldier in the face.

"Ain't that the truth" Mary retorted as she lifted a soldier up with her magic and threw him several feet away.

Kain plucked one of his hairs off the side of his head. Placing it on Mr. Cursey he changed the dolls property to iron and handed it to Mary.

"Here. I need you to lift this in the air and throw around in a circle." Kain said.

"Huh? Why?" Mary asked.

Kain struck a match and lit the doll on fire, to which Mary lifted it in the air while Kain floated in the air himself as he was engulfed in flames.

"Just trust me." he smiled.

Nodding, Mary whipped the doll around in a circle, creating a gigantic flame wheel. Kain put his fist out in front of him as he went round and round, punching every soilder that came in front of him in a barrage of flame. As more soldiers came running to thier comrades aid, Kain continued to plow down the soldiers under the guidance of Mary. After three repetitive rounds, the soldiers stopped coming and Mary set the doll down gently as to not hurt Kain, who had put the fire on himself out. Sitting up he looked at Mary.

"Hey, after this is all done, you wanna go get. . I dunno. . a cup of coffee?" he asked blushing.

Mary looked at him and blushed herself "Uh. . sure."

* * *

Wendy looked at the red head, his blue eyes gleaming as he stared back.

"I've heard stories about you sky maiden. How with your immense power you were able to revive Jellal Fernandes and take down Nirvana." he said

"I didn't take it down alone. My nakama helped me." Wendy said, ready to use her sky dragon roar the moment he was to attack.

"What's Nakama?" Akamaru asked, tilting his head.

"Nakama is people who care about you. People who will stick thier necks out for you through thick and thin. Nakama is family!" Wendy said.

"Interesting concept. But I don't fully understand." he replied as his hands started to glow a bright blue, causing multiple rocks around him to hover in the air. He thrust his hands forward and the rocks propelled toward Wendy.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled as air filled her lungs and she expelled it out towards the rocks, causing them to backlash at Akamaru, who just stood there, stepping to the side as each rock flew at him missed.

"Time for me to make the debut of my new move." Wendy said as Carla lifted her up in the air.

After reaching a height of fifty feet Wendy nodded and Carla let her go. As she picked up speed she drew her fist back. Once she was in a five foot distance she screamed.

"SKY DRAGON SKY FIST!" she yelled as she thrust her fist forward, a large rush of air hitting Akamaru square in the face. He went flying back and hit the ground head first.

Wendy landed on her feet and looked to the passed out mage as Carla descended.

"I think you took it a little too far." the exceed said.

* * *

Minerva lifted Lucy up by the throat, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Oh dear. And I thought you were going to put up more of a fight considering last time we crossed paths. This is no fun at all." Minerva said, frowning.

Lucy stared at the territory mage with her dark brown eyes. Minerva was taken aback by the calm look on the celestial mages face.

"What's this? You seem so calm. Don't tell me you have come up with some sort of diversion. Nothing is going to work. You can't use your silly little keys to get you out of this." Minerva said, tightening her grip.

After a moment of silence between the two, Lucys straight face had softened into a warm smile.

"I don't need the keys." she replied in a hoarse tone.

As Lucy said that Minerva felt something wet hit her from behind. She turned to see Aquarius holding a floating water orb in her hand. Beside her was the spirit Scorpio, along with the other spirits, Capricorn, Tarous, Aries, Gemini, Saggitarius, Cancer, Virgo, and Loke, who stood in the front. Plue, Horologium, Lyra, and Grandfather Crux.

Minerva gaped in shock at the sight.

"H. . .How is this even possible!?" she said, accidently loosening her grip on Lucy, who fell to her feet.

"I don't need keys to help me find my true strength. I've had it all along. I just didn't know it yet." Lucy said.

"Well said Princess!" replied Loke, adjusting his glasses.

"Quite the turn of events. Is it punishment time yet?" Virgo asked

"Lucy after this how bout a quick smoooch?" Taruos asked.

"I'll make this ladys hair a mess if you wish Ebi" Cancer said, clipping his scissors.

"I. . I'll try to do my best for you Miss Lucy." Aries said, fidgeting.

"Do you need my bow Moshi Moshi?" inquired Saggitarius

"Or us to transform?" Gemini asked in unison.

"As much as I don't like you, I made a promise to your mother to protect you. I'll keep that promise." Aquarius said, her arms folded.

"Wherever my lady goes, I go! We got your back Lucy! Wicked!" Scorpio said with his arm around Aquarius.

"We won't let that lady hurt you Lady Lucy." Capricorn said.

"I'll put her to sleep with a song" Lyra said with her hand on her harp.

"Pun Pun Pun!" Plue exclaimed

"ENOUGH!" Minerva screamed. She turned to Lucy with a wild look in her eyes.

"It dosent matter if your strong or weak. You will never defeat me!" she yelled at Lucy.

"You're right" Lucy said.

Miverva froze.

"What did you say?" Minerva asked.

"I said you are right." Lucy replied "It shouldn't matter if you are weak or strong. All that matters is you have the spirit to fight for what you want to protect. And right now, I'm fighting to protect my nakama. I'm fighting to protect the man I figured out I'm in love with. I'm fighting to protect Gajeel Redfox!"

Minerva clapped her hands, laughing.

"Well that was quite the little speech you made" Minerva quipped. "But words wont get you out of this."

"True." Lucy replied "But I know what will."

"Oh?" Minerva said in a cocky voice with her arms folded "And what's that?"

Smiling, Lucy stepped aside to reveal Gemini, who was now transformed into it's owner.

Lucy and Gemini held onto eachothers hand and began to chant.

**_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._**

**_All the stars, far and wide..._**

**_Show me thy appearance..._**

**_With such shine._**

**_Oh Tetrabiblos..._**

**_I am the ruler of the stars..._**

**_Aspect become complete..._**

**_Open thy malevolent gate._**

**_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._**

**_Shine!_**

**_Urano Metria!"_**

Orbs of light formed around the group of mages and Celestial spirits. After a moment of floating around. The orbs had formed together and with lightning speed, struck Minerva where she stood. Slowly the lights faded and Gemini reverted back to its original form.

Lucy walked up to Minerva who was now lying on her back on the ground, her eyes wide.

"I can't believe you did that. That you were able to. . ." She stopped in mid sentence and looked at Lucy with hate in her green eyes. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

And with that she dissapeared.

Lucy turned around to see the whole guild staring at her.

"You love Gajeel!?" Natsu said

Everyone flailed.

* * *

At the guild hall the majority of the guild was talking on thier next plan. The soldiers that were captured were taken into police custody. However nobody could find Fujimoto. And Wendy had told them on how after she defeated Akamaru, he vanished into thin air.

"That's exactly what happened to Minerva." Lucy said.

Sting shook his head "I can't believe she would go with people like them."

"It's like I said before." Jet said with his arm around Levy "She is bat shit crazy!"

"That maybe so. But that dosen't help the task at hand." Carla said.

"What we need to do is try to stop this the best we can before they manage to get ahold of Redfox and Lucy. We should talk to whoever was involved in the first incident." Rogue said.

"Fro agrees with this!" the small exceed in the frog costume said.

Markrov shook his head in disagreement. "All those who were involved are either dead or still in the cult."

"Well what if we talked to Lucys mom? Wouldn't that help us?" Natsu said

"It would. .except we have no way of contacting spirits." Erza said "It's highly taboo in the magic world."

"If only there was another way." Gray said, taking off his pants, which made both Juvia and Sugarboy swoon.

"There is!" a voice said from the doorway.

The guildmembers looked to the doorway to see a woman standing there. She was a woman who looked to be the age of 21. She stood at five feet even. Her dark brown hair was draped inbetween her chin and shoulders. Her light brown eyes glinted in the light of the guild hall. She wore loose black cargo pants with a blue tank top and black leather jacket. On her right collar bone was a guildmark that consisted of a golden sun surrounded by a pair of light pink wings.

Kain stood up.

"Master Paige! W. . what are you doing here?" he asked.

Paige folded her arms and looked at Kain as she stepped forward.

"Well I was worried about you. You didn't check in with Sarena and I got really fidgety waiting. Besides I always wanted to visit the famous Fairy Tail guild." she said.

Markrov looked to the woman and stepped forward.

"I'm Markrov Dreyar. Guild Master of Fairy Tail. And you are?" he said with his hand extended.

Paige took the hand and shook it warmly.

"I am Paige Reese. I'm the Guild Master of the Serenity Dawn guild." she said.

"Ah. I've heard good things about that guild. You seem to be making quite the reputation for yourselves." Markrov said "You're also one of the youngest Guild masters in Fiore, aside from Mr Eucliffe here."

Paige extended her neck a bit to see the Light Dragon Slayer staring at her, his mouth slightly agap. He was blushing a ruby red color as Rogue tapped him to get him out of the trance.

She chuckled as she looked to Markrov.

"You're too kind Mr. Dreyar." she said

"Please! Call me Markrov!" he said slightly blushing.

Team Natsu walked up to Paige.

"So what's this about there being another way?" Natsu asked.

She smiled and put up her index finger.

"All it takes. . .is a little time travel!"

* * *

**Okay! That should do it for this week! It took me about 5 hours to come up with this one. I'm glad I got Lucy to admit her feelings for Gajeel. As for why I didn't mention him, I was too concerned in introducing the new character. There will be a confrontation with Fujimoto and Ichigo if thats what some of you wanted. I also wanted to ship Mary and Kain in the worst way. But now I'm gonna be shipping Paige and Sting, maybe in a future fanfic if that would be interesting, tell me. Also tell me what you think of the new character. I will do more with her in the future and I'll explain her magic in the next chapter. Oh and WHOOHOOO! 3,000 WORDS IN ONE CHAPTER! **

**Reviews are appreciated! :3**


	13. Live and Let Love

Team Natsu crowded around the table where Paige sat, drawing on a piece of paper. Gajeel had since came down from the infirmary with a bandage on his head. Walking over to Lucy, he put an arm around her, looking at her to see if she was alright.

Feeling the Iron mages arm on her, she looked up at him and nodded, indicating she had since been feeling better.

Everyone else looked at the duo in slight confusion. They understood what Lucy said fully, but it had not sunk completely in. Mira had stars in her eyes at the sight of it. Levy was smiling a bit, as if somewhat knowing that Lucy and Gajeel would've made more sense being together than she and him.

Kissing her forhead, Gajeel turned his attention to the table team Natsu was crowded around. He looked on with his eyebrow raised, looking at the woman.

"Now isn't the time for arts and crafts!" Natsu said in an irritated voice.

Paige raised her head and looked at the fire Dragon slayer, giving him a solitary stare. A stare that Natsu and the whole Guild knew all to well from years of Erza being in the guild. The pink haired mage went silent as the brunette kept drawing on the piece of paper. After a moment she took out two more piece of paper, one she labeled "Present" and the other she labeled "Past". Setting them both apart from each other she set her first piece of paper in front of her.

On the piece of paper were a trio of stick drawings. She tapped repeatedly on the paper with the bright blue leather pen in her hand and in a matter of seconds, the trio of stick drawings sprang up from the sheet onto the table.

"Pict Magic! Just like Reedus!" Wendy exclaimed.

Paige nodded "Sorry for it being crude but time is of the essence. Now first I must tell you that there are two types of time there is location time travel, where if you go to a specific location, you will be sent back to that same location but in a different time frame. Like if I traveled 5 years into the past, I would be sent through a rift and it would put me in this exact spot 5 years from now. The second type is item time travel. You get something that has signifigant importance to the time you wish to go to, and it dosen't matter where you start at because you will be transported to where that item was in the point of time that you want to go."

Everyone stood silent for a moment and then Natsu raised his hand.

"Yeah?" Paige said.

"Can you explain that again?" he asked.

Ignoring him, she pointed to the two pieces of paper marked "Past" and "Present". The three stick trios stood on the paper labeled "Present". Two of the figures stood in the middle while a third pretended to draw something in a circle around them.

"First a rune circle must be drawn in order to determine the exact date you want to go to." Paige said.

The third stick figure knelt down as the two other figures held hands. The invisible circle around them started to glow and the two figures holding hands started to fade.

"Then a mage must use their power to open the rift to send them back in time." she continued

After a moment the two figures re appeared on the piece of paper labeled "Past".

"And that's how it's done" she finished.

"But how do you get back?" Gray asked

"Well that's simple. After your time is up you must either go back to the location you originally were sent to, or you must take hold of the item you used to send you back." she replied.

"And how do you know when your time is up?" Erza asked.

"The time table is twelve hours. If you don't make it, you're stuck there in the past." she said. "However, the more people that go back, the less time you have. It splits in half for every extra person that goes. So if you have 3 people going. . .thats only 3 hours you got."

"So all we need to do is go to the Heartfillia mansion and travel back to when Lucys mom was alive." Natsu said.

Lucy sighed.

"We cant. The mansion has since been torn down." she said

"Not to mention time is not on our side here, It takes hours to get there." Erza said.

"Then you need to use item time travel. It has to be something that has significance to the time you wish to go to." Paige said.

Gajeel nodded at this and looked at Lucy, who knew immediately what was going through his head.

Team Natsu looked at the two of them and after a moment Lucy spoke.

"Let's go to my place. There should be something there."

* * *

As the group comprised of Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Coco walked down by the canal, the flame dragon slayer kept looking back and forth between the celestial mage and the iron dragon slayer.

After a minute Gajeel stopped and looked to Natsu.

"Alright flame brain! Why are you giving me that dirty look?!" he yelled

"Because I'm trying to make sense of the fact Lucy said she loved you!" Natsu roared back

Gajeel looked at Lucy who's eyes widened.

"You said that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, folding his arms.

Coco looked to Lucy who was now turning bright red.

"Y. . .Yeah I did" she said, looking down at her feet as to not make eye contact.

He walked up to her and lifted her head gently with his finger.

"Look at me, Bunny Girl. And Listen" he said.

Lucy nodded and looked into his ruby red eyes.

"Over the past two days alot has happened. One of those things is I realized that not only do I want to protect you, I want to be with you. But I kept thinking that a wonderful woman like you wouldn't want a monster like me. However last night when you told me you had forgiven me a long time ago, it made my heart feel a little easier. It made the heartbreak of losing Levy go away. I mean I'll always care for the shrimp, but. . Lucy. . .I'll always love you." he said

Lucy stood there in front of him, looking in his eyes and trembling.

"Y. . .You called me Lucy." she said

Gajeel stood there in silence for a moment before yelling.

"Thats all you have to say?! Damnit Bunny Girl I thought you were gonna sa-"

Suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips on his . He looked down a bit to see Lucy with her arms around his neck before embracing her with his muscular arms.  
After a moment Lucy broke the kiss and said softly

"I love you too Gajeel. . "

They then continued to kiss for several minutes until they heard the sound of someone clearing thier throat. Lucy broke the kiss to see Coco looking at her with her arms folded and Natsu passed out on the ground.

"What happened to Natsu!?" Lucy asked

"Well when you and your new boyfriend started kissing, he had a damned panic attack. Passed out on the spot." Coco replied

Gajeel sighed "I got this" he lifted Natsu over his shoulder then looked to the two women. "Let's get going".

The trio walked to Lucys apartment, the two girls talking to each other as Gajeel followed behind with the passed out Natsu over his shoulder.

"You gonna put on that dress for Gajeel when this is all over?" Coco whispered

"What dress?" Lucy asked

"The dress The Archbishop gave you." Coco replied.

"Well. . Yeah maybe I will." Lucy said as they reached the apartment complex and Gajeel opened the door for the two ladies.

"He said it was for your birthday. . .when is it?" Coco asked

"Day after tomorrow" Lucy replied in a quiet tone

"Well then we need to get this cult down quickly so we can celebrate" Coco said in a happy voice.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and walked in followed by the athletic mage and Gajeel who plopped Natsu on her bed. He then looked to Lucy.

"So what are we supposed to look for?" he asked

"Well Paige said it needs to be something with significance to the time they need to go back to, which is a time that my mother was alive. So it needs to be something I've had since before I turned 10." Lucy replied

Coco nodded "And considering you ran away from home at 15. . I can't imagine you would have had mu-"

"What about Michelle?" Gajeel said suddenly.

Lucy looked at him and then looked over to her dresser where the small doll sat near a picture of Lucy with her parents at her 7th birthday party. She walked over and picked up her small best friend and held it close to her heart.

"She wont get ruined or anything will she?" Lucy asked to Gajeel

"I'm not sure. You are gonna need to ask that lady when we get back to the guild hall." Gajeel replied , putting his arm around her.

Coco looked down, as she remembered the events that took place with the infinity clock.

It was at that point that they heard a noise. They looked toward Lucys bed to see Natsu stirring. As the flame dragon slayer sat up and blinked a few times, making himself aware of his surroundings. After a moment he looked at Lucy who had Gajeels arm around her. His eyes narrowed.

"I swear metal head. . If you EVER hurt her. . I'm gonna rip your heart ou-"

"Natsu. Stop" Gajeel said.

Natsus eyes widened as Gajeel walked over and looked him in the eye.

"I am never going to hurt the woman I love. .ever." the iron mage said

Natsu closed his eyes and nodded

"Good." Coco said "Now lets get back to the guild hall"

* * *

Paige sat there at the bar, drumming her fingers on the counter in slight anxiousness. Markrov asked her after the group left if she could travel back with them, as she knew the rules of time travel. She complied as she looked up to the Titan mage as a mentor, although she never met him before today. She swore to herself that she would never time travel again, as she had lost her sister during her last trip. She wasn't dead she just dissapeared on the way back. Paige had searched high and low through out Fiore for her sister but could not find her.

As she contemplated her thoughts, Mira brought her a banana Daqarui. Paige looked at the drink then to Mira, who smiled.  
"Reguards of the man over there" Mira said, pointing over at the table where Sting was sitting at with Rogue and thier exceeds.

The light dragon slayer looked up and flashed his self acclaimed "lady winning" smile.

Paige looked at the blonde then to the drink in front of her and back to the blonde. She blinked a few times then turned her back, leaving Sting without words.

Rogue, seeing this, chuckled at the reaction of his friend.

"Seems she is a defiant one." the shadow dragon slayer said.

"Fro agrees with this. The pretty lady is odd" the costumed exceed said, sipping orange juice from a small cup.

"It looks like she is more focused on something else" Lector said with his arms folded and looked at his partner "Give her a while Sting. Besides you will see her again."

Sting perked up a bit "How do ya figure?"

"Well she said she is the guild master of the Serenity Dawn guild. That means she will be at the Guild Masters meeting next month." his exceed replied

Sting smiled a bit. He looked over at the brunette at the bar. He felt his heartbeat skyrocket just at the sight of her.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the doors of the guild opened and Natsu roared in slight triumphance.

"We got what you needed Saige!" he yelled as Gajeel, Lucy and Coco followed behind him with Lucy holding the doll close to her.

"It's Paige." the brunette said, sliding off the stool and walking over to the flame dragon slayer.

"Yeah Yeah. We got what you wanted us to." he replied as Lucy handed Paige the doll

Paige looked at the doll then to Lucy "When did you first get this?" she asked

"My seventh birthday, on July 1, x777" Lucy replied.

Paige arched her eyebrow. "Thats a little over a week before mine, July 9."

Coco clapped her hands "That means we can have one party for two people!"

Paige sweatdropped and looked at Lucy who shook her head.

"Anyway, now that we have the item that Levy girl can put in the proper rune details in the time circle, and that Ultear woman is a time arc mage so she can use her magic to take us back through time." Paige said, examining the doll.

"Us?" Gajeel asked

"Yes. Markrov asked me to go along with you and Natsu. So it will be us three." the brunette said.

"Why Gajeel?" Natsu asked

"Why Natsu?" Gajeel asked at the same time.

"Because you mean alot to Lucy and she means alot to the both of you" Paige replied.

The two male dragon slayers looked to each other and nodded.

* * *

After Levy was finished with writing the final letters of the runes on the time circle on the ground outside the guild hall, the trio of Gajeel, Natsu, and Paige stood at the center, each with thier hand on the doll. Ultear stood outside the circle and looked at the three.

"You ready?" the time mage asked.

Natsu nodded, somewhat anxious. Gajeel grunted in reply. And Paige closed her eyes and nodded.

Placing her hands down near the circle Ultear started to chant in a repeditive fashion.

Gajeel felt the world around him start to slow down. He could feel the air tense up. He saw light envelop his, Natsu and Paiges bodies completely. After a moment of looking into blinding white light, he felt his eyes adjust to a darker light.

Blinking, Natsu looked around. He sniffed the air and grimaced.

"Ugh." the fire dragon slayer said "Smells musty in here."

"We must be in some sort of storage space. Like a closet or an attic." Paige said and looked down at her hand which, with Gajeels and Natsus, were touching the doll which looked newer, and was now sitting on a dressing table.

Taking thier hands off the small doll they looked around. Natsu looked over to where he saw a large trunk. Curious, he decided to open it, only to find frilly dresses in an assortment of colors. Gajeel looked at the suit of armor that stood in the corner of the room. Paige looked out the window to see several servants and butlers preparing for a party.

"Seems we have made it to the right time after all." she said.

"Now all we need to do is find Lucy's mom." Natsu said

"Layla Heartfillia" Gajeel said.

"Yes?" a voice said coming from the entrance.

The three turned to see a woman with blonde hair up in a neat bun. Her pink frilly dress swayed to the sides as she strode over to the trio of mages.

"I am Layla Heartfillia. But who are you?" the woman said

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this most recent chapter! I hope you dont mind me doing more with Paige since i will be doing a fanfiction revolving around her and sting in the future. But anyway reviews are appreciated :3**


	14. Explanation and a Party

"Who are you?" Layla asked as she slowly but carefully made her way to the three before her. She had heard them mention her daughter Lucy, and at that instant thought that they could be apart of Pekopania. She reached for the item nearest to her, which was a bright green umbrella. Clutching it in her hands she held it out as if it were a sword of immense power.

Natsu blinked as he looked at the blonde woman.

"Wow. You look just like Luce." the fire mage said.

Paige face palmed at the dragon slayers comment.

"How do you know my Lucy?" Laya said with the umbrella raised as if ready to strike

Paige put her hands up defensively "Miss please calm down. We are not here to hurt you or Lucy. Its just we-"

"We're from the year x792." Gajeel said matter of factly.

Layla lowered the umbrella and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're from the Fairy Tail Guild!" Natsu said enthusiastically, turning to the side so his guild mark was showing on his right shoulder as Gajeel did the same with his left shoulder.

"Well I'm from a different Guild " Paige said, pointing to the mark on her left shoulder blade.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" Layla asked.

Natsu reached into his pocket to take out a wallet and opening it he took out a picture of himself with Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza together in front of a giant cherry blossom tree. He held it out in front of him for Layla to see.

As she took the picture into her hands, Layla gasped at the sight of her grown up daughter. Her fingers trailed over Lucys face in the picture and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"So my daughter is a mage in the future. . ." Layla said smiling as she had now believed Natsu. She looked up at the pink haired mage "What kind of mage is she?"

"A celestial wizard. Just like you" Gajeel said

"Yeah, she even has ten zodiac keys" Natsu said smiling

"Ten Zodiac Keys!?" Layla gasped

Paige nodded "It was also noted in Sorcerer Weekly that she is one of the most powerful mages in Fiore."

Layla then pulled herself out of her moment of joy and looked to the three "But that dosen't explain why you are here."

Gajeel nodded at this comment and looked at Layla.

"Someone is after Lucy and I in the future. They kidnapped her but some friends managed to get her back and she is fine for the time being. These people have been after you call themselves -"

"Pekopania" Layla finished, closing her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Thats right. And its led by some whack job named Fujimoto" Gajeel replied.

Layla opened her eyes which had now turned cold and distant. She strode past Paige and Natsu and looked out the window down to the courtyard where she could see Fujimoto setting the table for the fesivities.

"It makes sense now. He didn't show up to work for us until after the accident I had with Metalicana. When we were both ambushed and attacked by that damned cult." Layla said.

"How did you know Metalicana? He was my foster father. . .he vanished on July 7 . .three years from now." Gajeel said in almost a whisper.

Layla turned to the iron dragon slayer and smiled.

"He is a very kind dragon. Not what you would initially expect from a-"

"Layla darling? Where are you?" Judes voice suddenly boomed from the stairs leading down to the third floor hallway

"Drat." Layla whispered "Coming dear!" she said aloud as she grabbed the small doll from the dresser.

She looked at the three. "I think you should stay for the party. We need to talk about this. . About pekopania."

Paige looked at her watch. They had two hours and forty five minutes left until the rift in time would close. She looked to the young Heartfillia woman and nodded. "Alright. But I need to do something first with these two. You go on ahead and we'll meet you in the courtyard."

Nodding Layla walked out the door and down the steps.

Gajeel looked at Paige "Alright lady, what do you mean you need to do something with us?"

Paige reached into her pocket and took out what looked to be a pen with a small dial on it. She turned the dial counter clockwise and tapped the pen on her head, to which her hair changed color from brown to a dark blue.

"We need to make sure the Fujimoto of this time period dosen't see our forms." she said as she turned the dial again and tapped her torso where a yellow sun dress sprouted from thin air, replacing her original clothes.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked

"Well from what I read about him in the files the magic counsel has on him, he has an Idetic memory." Paige said while walking over to the flame dragon slayer, turning the dial and tapping his head and changing his hair from his salmon pink to a dirty blond. "Meaning that he can remember everything he sees, reads, and hears. Meaning if he sees us in this time period our faces will stick with him and that means-"

"That the future Fujimoto will know we went back in time to find out how to stop him." Gajeel finished

"Exactly." Paige said as she turned the dial again and tapping Natsus torso which a white dress shirt sprouts from thin air and black slacks cover his legs.

"Wait. . How did you read the files from the Magic cousnel?" Natsu said curiously

"My cousin works there" she replied.

"Who's that?" Gajeel asked

"Doranbolt." Paige said matter of factly

Gajeel and Natsu stared at Paige, thier mouths hung agap. She raised her eye brow at the two

"What?" she asked

"Uhh. . We know Mes- I mean Doranbolt from when we were on Tenoru Island. He was looking to bring Fairy Tail down but it changed when Grimoire heart came." Natsu said

"Not a bad guy from what I remember." Gajeel said with his arms folded. "Although I do remember that Lily was slightly pissed that the guy used Mystogan as an excuse to team up with Wendy."

Paige nodded "Yeah he told me about what happened there and that only made me want to meet you more."

Gajeel grunted "Geez we're making a reputation for ourselves wherever we go!"

Natsu walked over to the mirror and looked at his new appearance. He smiled his goofy smile.

"That is really nifty! Where did you get that thing Paige?" he asked.

"Well I remodified a Picto pen and with some tinkering with one of those fashion mirrors. . the rest came easy to me" She replied as she finished with Gajeel who now had red hair while wearing a dark blue dress shirt similar to Natsu's and tight white pants.

"Now all we need to do is hide your piercings, which is a shame cuz I like guys with piercings" Paige chuckled as she turned the dial on the pen once again and tapped it on the iron dragon slayers face, to which he twitched a bit as his piercings vanished.

"Now this is temporary so dont worry." Paige said as she pocketed her pen. "Now, lets get going"

* * *

The courtyard boomed with the laughs of children as the trio walked out the door of the mansion and onto the grassy lawn. Layla spotted them and smiling, she waved them over to where she and Jude were standing with small Lucy standing by them, holding her mothers hand.

"Jude these are my cousins on my mothers side. This is Paige, Gajeel, and Natsu." Layla said as she gestured to the three as they walked over.

Jude smiled at them "Well it's nice to meet you all" he said.

Paige bowed in a lady like manner "Thank you for letting us join you for this special occasion Mr Heartfillia."

"Oh please! Call me Jude" he said as he kept smiling.

Natsu raised his eyebrow and leaned in to whisper to Gajeel.

"Is it just me. .or does Luce's dad seem a bit eccentric?" the fire dragon slayer asked

"I think it was after Layla's death that he went into whacko mode." Gajeel replied in a whisper

"Yeah, he was never like this from what Luce told us" Natsu whispered back

"It's weir-"

"Hi!" a small voice said

Natsu and Gajeel looked down to see two big brown eyes staring up at them. Lucy smiled and held up a small flower to Gajeel.

"I picked this for you mister!" she said in a happy tone.

The iron dragon slayer blinked and gently took the flower from the small blonde.

"Thank you. It's very pretty, just like you" he said as he smiled at her.

The small girl blushed then smiled at him. "Okay! Bye!" she said as she skipped off towards the table where the presents were sitting.

Gajeel smiled to himself and was about to go ask Layla something when he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Natsu looked at him.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I know that scent" Gajeel said to himself "Sulfur and Coal. . ."

He paused for a moment then his eyes widened.

"It's the man who kidnapped Lucy when we were in Crocus! He's here!" Gajeel whispered to Natsu as Paige and Layla came over.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked to the iron dragon slayer "And don't try to lie to me. It won't do much good."

Gajeel sighed. "Someone that is working with Fujimoto in the future. . I caught whiff of his scent before and I'm smelling it right now." He looked to Natsu "I think it was that guy who Wendy was fighting when we we're fighting with Sting and Rogue."

"Yeah. She said his name was Akamaru" Natsu replied.

Paige tapped her chin for a moment in thought. "I remember reading a file that was in correspondance to Fujimotos file. The name of it was of an Akamaru Sasaki."

Layla gasped and the three looked at her.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Akamaru Sasaki. . .Is my nephew." Layla said with her hand over her heart.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Haha. I wanted to end this chapter on somewhat of an odd cliffhanger. Anyway sorry for not posting as soon as I wanted to. I was kinda preoccupied with somethings but fear not for I will keep this story going strong! I wanna thank those of you that are supporting this story, especially my friends Hina and Kristy, plus my man Jeremy 3. I would love it if reviews could be left. And Also. . I plan on writing and posting almost every day I can so I can post the 21st chapter on July 9, which is my 21st birthday. :3 so yeah. . .See ya on the next chapter!**


	15. The Dragon And The Maiden

"Before I met Jude at the Love and Lucky guild, I lived with my mother and father near the town of Hargeon" Layla said as she sat with Gajeel, Natsu and Paige listening closely. "I also had a little sister, Brenda. She dreamed one day to become a knight like our grandfather was. After joining the guild I wrote constantly to mom and dad and they wrote back, but I never got any word from Brenda. I asked them where she was and why she didnt respond to any of my letters. They told me she ran away since dad didn't think it was a good idea for her to become a knight, since she was a woman."

Paige growled "Thats not a reason at all! Women are just as powerful as men!"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other then to thier time traveling companion with slight unease.

Layla laughed a bit.

"Well they know that fact now, but they didn't back then. It wasn't very common for women to become knights. But she did manage to become one. After Jude and I were married and were slowly building the Heartfillia Kozern, I got word from her that she would be in town. We met and it seemed that she was very happy with the way things were going for her, abeit she and my parents didn't talk to eachother. I didn't hear from her until about 3 years after I had given birth to Lucy. She had shown up with a small baby in her arms. And she looked so. . .frail and weak. It turned out she had contracted an illness after she had her son. I asked her who the father was but she didn't tell me, so I assumed that she had him out of wedlock. She died shortly after showing up, but not before making me promise to take care of her son, Akamaru." she said as she looked down.

Paige put a comforting hand on Laylas shoulder.

"Jude wanted to adopt him as a Heartfillia, but his business partners advised against it because Akamaru was born out of wedlock and they thought it would bring bad luck to the Kozern. So he let one of our closest friends, and maid, adopt him because she always wanted a child but was not able to concieve with her husband." she continued

"Does Lucy know his relation to her?" Gajeel asked

Layla shook her head. "She's too young to understand this kind of thing, so for now she only sees him as a playmate and friend."

"But I don't understand how he gets to be with Fujimoto in the future." Natsu said folding his arms.

"I'm guessing that the events haven't happened yet for us to understand fully." Paige replied.

"Layla tell us what happened that day, with Metallicana." Gajeel said

"Yeah. How did you even end up knowing a friggin dragon?" Natsu asked

"One question at a time guys! Jeez." Paige remarked to the two dragon slayers. She then looked to the young Heartfillia woman. "Just start where you think makes the most sense."

Layla nodded and sat silent for a moment.

"I was on a mission with my team as requested by our guild master. It was an escort job for a wealthy family. Things went well and we got paid. On our way back we camped out in the woods. I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk to help me relax. I ended up near a cave and heard a noise. Curious I looked inside to find. . this magnificent creature lying there. I could tell he was in pain just by the look in his eyes. There was a deep wound on his left back leg. I learned about medicine from my mother since she used to be a nurse at the hospital in Hargeon town. Looking at the wound I knew that it had small traces of poison. Luckily when I walked by I saw a plant that was capable of helping it heal. After I retrieved it I had to get the poison out. So I -"

"Oh god!" Paige interrupted "You mean you sucked the poison out?!"

Layla nodded as Gajeel grunted.

"Geez lady, you gotta be nuts to do something like that." he said

Layla laughed "It was the only thing I could think of at the time. After spitting it out I cleaned the wounds. The dragon looked at me as I did so. He asked me why I was helping him. I told him that I do not like to see others in pain. He called me an odd one then said nothing more. I stayed with him until dawn and I headed back to the campsite."

"So that was it?" Natsu asked, now somewhat stumped

"Not quite" Layla said "A few weeks later I was on a solo mission and I kinda got kidnapped by bandits in the process" She admitted while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly

"How did you get away?" Paige asked

"Well when they took me to thier hideout I was slightly scared. They took my gate keys away so I couldn't summon my spirits. Once nightfall had come I heard a noise. It was a roar and what followed was a blur in my mind. All I remember was after, I was riding ontop of a dark grey dragon. And I immediately recognized it as the one I had helped in that cave. " Layla said "We stopped at a small waterfall a ways from where my guild hall was. He told me that his name was Metallicana, and how he could tell I had something special in me, because no one normal would have the courage to go up to a dragon, let alone help one in pain. We sat there and talked for hours on end. Once dawn came, he looked at me and told me to never tell anyone of this, for he feared that they could use me to get to him."

"Then how did the cult manage to get ahold of you both?" Gajeel inquired.

"Well neither I nor Metallicana knew it at the time, but someone had spotted us talking during the night. I can only assume it was someone who was apart of the cult. After I fully got my powers as a celestial mage under check I went on more dangerous missions. But one day i recieved a request that seemed simply easy, too easy in fact. It was to steal back some precious artifacts from some bandits for a family. But it all turned out to be a set up by the cult. After they got ahold of me they took me to thier site, somewhere in the desert from what I can remember. Once i entered I heard a noise I had heard before. A creature in pain. It was Metallicana. They had him strapped down to the ground with some sort of binding that had nullified his dragon powers. They did the same to me for my celestial powers." she said as a tear ran down her cheek

Paige sighed "You don't have to tell us what they did to you both, but tell us how you got away."

Layla nodded.

"Capricorn must've known I was in trouble because he had shown up on his own without me having to summon him. Within minutes he took down the whole cult and set Metallicana and I free. He didn't say much, only that he was sorry that this had happened to me. It was shortly after that I fell ill and had to retire as a celestial mage at the age of 16."

Before any of the three time traveling companions could say anything, Judes voice echoed.

"Lucy! It's time for presents!" he yelled heartily.

Guests crowded around the table to watch as Lucy opened each present. Jude, Natsu and Paige stood watching her as Gajeel stood by Layla.

"My Lucy means something to you in the future, dosen't she?" Layla whispered without looking to the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel nodded slightly. "When we first met, I had hurt her. It was all because of orders given to me by my guild master before I joined Fairy Tail. I don't want to hurt her ever again. I love her." he said, deciding to leave out the part about her husband being behind it in the first place.

Layla smiled serenely as the guests oohed and aahed over the gifts she had opened.

"I was wondering if I could ask you somethi-"

"Yes. . You can marry her and you have my blessing." Layla whispered.

* * *

**Alright that's where I'm gonna end this chapter right now. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story and I hope to put up a new chapter by the fourth of july here. Please leave reviews. Thankies! :3**


	16. A Celebration Disruption

Natsu looked on in sheer wonder at the gifts given to the small Heartfillia child. On the table were fancy dresses and jewelry as well as several expensive looking toys. Paige walked up next to him and eyed the contents.

"The toys I get but what is it with the jewelry and dresses?" The flame dragon slayer said.

Paige sighed "You really have no clue about girls do you?" she replied.

Natsu was about to say something until he heard Lucy.

"Let's have some cake!" she said after she opened what appeared to be her last present.

Layla and Jude stepped forward with a brightly wrapped box in her hands. Handing it to her daughter Layla smiled.

"Happy Birthday Lucy" she and Jude said in unison.

Lucy took the present gingerly in her hands and unwrapped it as Gajeel walked over and knelt down beside her to see, already knowing what the present was.

After seeing the present before her she squealed with joy. She held the doll tightly to her.

A young girl standing beside Gajeel looked in wonder and spoke.

"What are you gonna name her?" she asked

"Gonzales!" Lucy exclaimed

Paige and Natsu chuckled at the comment.

Layla smiled "Honey, thats not really a suitable name for a doll."

Lucy furrowed her eye brows in slight annoyance. Seeing this Gajeel leaned in and whispered.

"How about Michelle" he said

Lucys eyes brightened up and spoke

"Well how about Michelle?" she asked looking to her parents

Layla laughed "I think that's a fine name"

"Good! Now we can have some cake!" Lucy exclaimed

Everybody laughed again.

* * *

As everybody dug into thier pieces of cake, Paige watched as Fujimoto gave a slice to Layla, who had smiled and thanked him graciously. The picture mage could not help but feel uneasy as she saw his dark green eyes glint. She shook it off and went to find Gajeel and Natsu, as they had to still ask Layla something before thier time was up.

Walking up to Natsu who was devouring two pieces of cake, Paige tapped her watch.

"We got half an hour left before the rift closes and we are stuck here. Finish your cake quickly and lets find Gajeel" she said

"Alright arlight" Natsu said, his mouth stuffed with cake as he scarfed the rest down his pallet.

Perking her ears up, Paige heard the sound of laughter and cheering and turned her head in the direction of the sound.

Sitting on a rock with a guitar in his hands was Gajeel, and crowded around him were Lucy and other children.

"Oh dear god" Natsu said as Gajeel finished singing with a "shoobie do bop"

Lucy cheered loudly "Wow that was great Mr Gajeel!"

The iron dragon slayer laughed and stood up "Well thanks little one" he looked to see Paige tapping her watch. He then handed the guitar to one of the children and walked over to the duo.

"What's up?" he asked

"It's almost time for us to go. But I need to ask Layla something first." Paige said

Gajeel nodded "Alright lets find he-"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The trio turned thier heads to see one of the party guests screaming as she pointed in the direction where three vulcans stood.

"Oh shit" Paige said

"Lets get these guys out of here!" Gajeel said running towards the three monsters.

Without word Natsu dashed towards the vulcans with his fist roaring to life with flames. He leaped into the air and hit the center vulcan square in the face, sending it tumbling back.

Gajeel crouched down and jumped up roaring "Iron dragon iron roar!" sending a barrage of heavy air towards the vulcan on the left.

Paige reached for her pen and swiftly drew a large sledgehammer in the air, making it materialize by striking it with her pen. Picking up the sledge hammer she swung it around back and forth in front of her as she ran towards the vulcan on the right. Immediately seeing a woman charging towards him, the vulcan made grabby hands at the mage, completely ignoring the weapon in her hands. Ducking Paige leaned back and slid between the creatures gap in the legs with the sledgehammer up in the air, hitting the vulcan square between the legs, causing him to double over and howl in pain.

After regrouping with Natsu and Gajeel, the picture mage handed them some rope she drew up. With that they tied up the vulcans and went to check if everyone was alright. It was upon returning that they saw what had unfolded between Lalya Jude and Fujimoto. As he walked past the trio with anger in his eyes, Gajeel heard him mutter.

"I'll get you, you fucking bitch. Just wait. You won't be around when your precious Lucy is sacrificed."

The iron dragon slayer went to grab Fujimoto, but Paige grabbed him by his hair.

"Not happening!" she said as he winced

"Why the hell not?" he asked

"If you interfere in something that was supposed to happen, something important like this, it could seriously screw up the future." she replied.

Stopping, Gajeel looked into the picture mages eyes menacingly.

"I know how dangerous you can get Redfox. I heard the stories." she said "Don't think for a minute that I'm some sort of push over cuz I'm not. So knock this shit off if you wanna save Lucy."

Growling he nodded.

"Let's go find Layla." he said

* * *

Finding Layla with a sniffling Lucy, the trio walked up to them.

"Hey Layla, uh. . .it's time for us to go" Paige said rubbing the back of her head.

Lucy sprang up and hugged Gajeels leg

"Nooooo! I don't want you to go" she sniffled

He smiled down at her and knelt to her level

"Don't worry, we will see each other again, real soon." he said

"Promise?" the small child asked looking at him with her big brown eyes

He nodded and rubbed a tear from his eye "Promise" he said

Turning to her mother Lucy held up Michelle

"Mommy Michelle has a boo boo!" she said pointing to a small tear in the dolls side.

Layla took the doll in her hands then looked to the time traveling trio, somehow knowing that they needed it to get back to thier own time

"Alright honey. I'll go in and fix her." she said smiling

"You know we should go with you." Gajeel said. "We left something of our in the mansion"

"Good idea" Natsu said, catching on.

"Yeah" Paige said

The four went inside after Paige and Natsu had bade thier goodbyes to the small Lucy. Heading up the stairs towards the second floor, Paige caught up next to Layla.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." she said

"Yes?" Layla said as they reached the second floor and walked down the hall to the door where the stairs to the attic were located.

"When we first met in the attic, we didn't introduce ourselves. So, how did you-"

"How did I know your names?" Layla asked

"Yeah." the picture mage replied

The Heartfillia woman smiled. "You seem like a smart girl Paige. I think you already know the answer." she said as the group reached the top of the steps to the attic.

"Aura reading?" Paige said

Layla nodded.

"I thought so!" she said

"What's aura reading?" Natsu asked

"It's basically when you touch something your aura gets caught on it and only those with that power can tap into it and learn who you are. It's considered to be one of the earliest forms of magic, even before Zerefs time." Gajeel said

"And you know this how?" the flame dragon slayer asked

"I spent too much time in the library with Levy so I got bored and read a book on the subject." Gajeel replied.

"And it's an inherited trait. So that must mean Lucy will obtain that power soon" Paige added.

Layla nodded "I obtained mine on my twenty fifth birthday." she said as she handed the trio the small doll.

Natsu smiled "Cool. So Luce should be getting her powers any day now."

Paige shook Laylas hand "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah thanks for the grub Lucy's mom!" Natsu said enthusiasticly

Layla smiled then looked to Gajeel. She looked around for a moment then opened the drawer to the vanity the doll was placed on earlier. Taking out a small box she tossed it to Gajeel. He looked at it questioningly as he held the doll in his left hand with Natsu and Paige also holding onto it.

"What's this?" he asked

"You'll know when the time is right" Layla replied.

Before being able to respond, Gajeel felt the world slow down before him and felt an enveloping light around him.

And in a flash, the three mages vanished as the doll dropped to the floor lightly.

Picking it up Layla smiled as she stroked the dolls hair.

" Everything needs love"

* * *

**Okay! I got another chapter done! And on the day before my 21st birthday! Funny how Lucys birthday is 8 days before mine. Anyway, I'd like some input on the OC Paige. Reviews will help alot. And I'm also happy to say I got over 10,000 viewers. I wanna thank everyone for that especially FairyTail123 who leaves great reviews! Anyway I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	17. Family is Forever

Natsu looked around as the bright light had cleared from his eyes. He saw the streets of Magnolia in front of him, bustling with people walking to and fro in the streets. He looked behind him to see the Fairy Tail guild hall in all its glory.

He smiled as he looked to Paige and Gajeel, who had now reverted to thier normal appearance. Paige looked around and sighed in relief at the sight.

Gajeel grinned showing his canine like teeth "Well we didn't screw anything up in the past so everything is good now"

The doors of the guildhall opened and Levy along with Freed came running out to the trio.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Freed said

"Why whats wrong?" Paige asked

"Lucy collapsed shortly after you left." Levy replied "She's in the infirmary right no-"

_**WHOOOSH!**_

The mages felt a swift rush of air and looked at where Gajeel was just at. They turned thier heads around to see the iron mage racing into the guildhall and up the stairs towards the infirmary, pushing anyone in his way aside.

"Wow. He must really love her huh?" Paige exclaimed.

"You ain't kiddin" Natsu replied.

* * *

Gajeel sat at the side of the bed where Lucy was laying. Wendy stood on the other side of the bed as her hands were glowing bright green above the Celestial spirit mages chest. Also in the room were the rest of Team Natsu as well as Happy, Carla, and Pantherlilly. Markrov stood near the end of the bed with his right hand balled into a tight fist up to his mouth. Natsu rushed into the room.

"What happened!?" he asked briskly.

"A bit after the three of you left, she collapsed" Erza responded

"Wendy thinks that it was dehydration. Using Urano Metria must've taken its toll on her." Carla said

"But why didn't she collapse right after she used it?" Gray asked

"Might have taken a while to catch up to her" Pantherlily said

Suddenly the group heard a noise and looked to where Lucy was laying. Her chest rose and descended in a repetitive fashion. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. She rose her head slightly.

"W. . What happened?" she asked

"You collapsed after we left" Gajeel said, taking her hand in his.

Lucy looked at Gajeel and smiled.

"I remember you." she said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck

Gajeel chuckled and held her close to him.

"Wheres that lady that came here?" Happy asked to Natsu

"What Lady?" he asked back

"The one you and Gajeel went back in time with" the blue exceed responded

"Oh Paige." Natsu said "She's downstairs at the bar. She said she wants to stay because apparently she noticed something was off on that Fujimoto man and wants to see this all the way through. Why do you wanna know?"

"Someone came here looking for her." Markrov said

"Who?" Natsu asked

* * *

Paige sat at the bar slowly stirring her straw in the cup of iced tea Mirajane gave her. Her mind kept going back to the young Fujimotos features.

_I know that face,_ she thought to herself as she sipped slowly. _I know I've seen him before. But where?_

Paige was interrupted in her thoughts as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look into a pair of emerald green eyes. It was Doranbolt, Captain of the Rune Knights of Fiore and Paiges cousin.

"Oni-chan?" Paige said.

The raven haired mage smiled at her. Although born an only child, Doranbolt saw Paige like a younger sister and treated her as such after her and her sisters parents passed away while fighting against dark guilds. He kept a close watch on her after her sister had disappeared on a mission which involved time travel.

"Hey there little miss" he said as he ruffled her hair in a playful manner.

"Gah!" Paige said as she flailed and smoothed out her brown hair "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your place looking for you and I found a note saying you would be here" he replied

"That note was for Sarena!" Paige said, referring to her second in command in the Serenity Dawn Guild.

Doranbolt shrugged and sat next to her. "We found Fujimotos hideout."

"And who is 'we'?" she asked

"The council owed me a favor." he said smiling

"Alright. Where is it?" she said as she finished the rest of her drink

"Oh no. You aren't going." he replied

"And why the hell not?!" she said slamming her fist on the table, catching the attention of Mira.

"Because this is not your war!" Doranbolt said.

"But there is something about Fujimoto. I just can't put my finger on it! I think it might be related to Naomi's disappeara-"

"GODDAMNIT PAIGE! SHE IS GONE! SHE IS NOT COMING BACK!" he screamed

The guild hall suddenly turned dead quiet. The members of Fairy Tail stared at the Memory mage. Kain gave him a look of malice in his eyes. Sting could smell the tears welling up in Paiges eyes.

"It's been ten years! If she was alive you would've found her by now! You need to face facts that she is most likely dead!" he yelled

The brunette slowly backed away from Doranbolt, her hand up to her mouth as she fought the tears wanting to burst out. She turned and ran out the doors and sprinted down the street, bumping into people accidentaly.

The silence had continued until everyone heard the sound.

**SLAP!**

Mirajane struck Doranbolt across the face, her eyes filled with anger.

"How dare you have her give up hope!" she said as her fist tightened. Elfman and Lisanna could tell she was ready to activate Satan Soul. They ran to her side and put a hand on either of her shoulders.

The take over mage let sobs escape her mouth.

"You. . .have no right to tell her that." she said

"Yeah. That is not manly." Elfman said

"But she need to realize that Naomi is gone, probably dea-"

**SLAP!**

This time it was Lisanna who slapped him.

"You take a good look at me right now standing right here in front of you! My big brother and sister thought I was gone too but I wasn't. They even saw me supposedly die in front of thier own eyes. But I was alive." she said "Yeah they didn't know it but once they saw I was, they had regained thier hope."

Doranbolt stared at the Strauss siblings. They were right. He pushed Paige too far with that comment. Yeah he wasn't close with Naomi as he was with Paige but he still loved her like a sister.

"Lisanna's right." a voice said and everyone looked up at the second floor balcony to see Gajeel with his arm lightly wrapped around Lucy, with the rest of the group from the infirmary behind them.

"When metallicana left, I had lost all hope of not finding someone to complete me. Not even being in Phantom Lord made my heart lighter. But once I came to Fairy Tail and made the friends I had, it helped me renew my faith. And after what I had been through. . ." He looked at Lucy and turned to her, getting on one knee and pulling out the box Layla had given him before they left. Opening the box revealed a ring with a diamond centered in the middle.

"Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" he said

Everybody in the guildhall gasped.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. She felt her heart pound in her chest. She started to feel light headed as she looked into Gajeels ruby red eyes.

"Yes. . .Yes Gajeel I will marry you" she said as tears came to her eyes.

The Iron dragon slayer stood up and slid the ring onto Lucy's left ring finger. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her as everyone in the guildhall cheered for them.

"We can celebrate after this Pekopania stuff if over and done with! Right now, let's go get these assholes!" Gray said taking off his clothes.

Rogue watched as the other guildmates agreed in unison. He turned to see Sting was gone from his seat. He looked to Frosch.

"He went off after the pretty lady" the exceed said.

"Bout' damn time he makes a move" Lector said folding his arms

Rogue chuckled.

_This will be interesting_, he thought to himself.

* * *

On the outskirts of Onibus city, Ichiko stood at the edge of a lake, looking down at a picture in her hand.

In the picture were two adults and two children. One was a girl with medium brown hair and brown eyes. The other was also a girl, but smaller. She had short green hair and silver eyes.

She looked at the girl with the brown hair and ran her finger over her face.

"Nee-san" she whispered quietly to herself

* * *

**Kay guys that does it for this weeks chapter! Sorry I didn't get it up as soon as I had hoped! I hope you are all enjoying the story. I also hope you don't mind me splitting the story to also cover Paiges character. Her part in this will set up a new story which includes Stings attempts to win her heart. As always. . .Thanks for the reviews and see you next time!**


End file.
